


Don’t Panic

by magicpurplepineapple



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Completed, Giant purple people eater, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, all time low - Freeform, don’t panic, jalex barakarth, zian if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpurplepineapple/pseuds/magicpurplepineapple
Summary: It's the apocalypse, but which one? The aliens came first... then the zombies. Supposedly the aliens brought the robots...All Time Low was just about to head out on tour when all of this started, now they're just acting like everything is fine.Sort of.But what happens when some military recruiter shows up at the abandoned hotel the boys claimed as their own? Will Jack and Alex ever truly see eye to eye?(Completed)
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth, Rian Dawson/Zack Merrick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. It’s Only The Apocalypse

It's Only The Apocalypse 

The summer sun shines brightly through the half open blinds of their master bedroom. Clothes litter the floor as Alex Gaskarth tosses them out of closet in search for a shirt he can't seem to find. 

"Jack!" He calls out as his search begins to seem hopeless. "Have you seen my red flannel?"  
Footsteps ring out through the hallway as Alex's boyfriend and roommate, Jack Barakat walks towards him. "Which one?" Jack asks as he walks in, holding a bag of chips.   
"The red flannel," Alex repeats.   
"Yeah, I know. You have seven." 

Alex drops the clothes he's holding onto the floor and walks out of the closet. "The one I wear all the time."   
Jack sits down on the bed and motions to the red flannel shirt directly next to him.   
"This one?" He asks, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. 

Alex smiles sheepishly as he grabs the shirt and tosses it into his already overflowing bag. "Thanks, Love."   
Jack simply hums in response. 

A few more shirts go into the bag and Alex has to sit on top of everything just to close the zipper. 

"Did you take the dogs to my parents' house?" Alex asks.  
"Yeah," Jack says with his mouth full. "You could've come with me if you hadn't waited until the last second to pack up your shit."   
"I was busy!" Alex protests.   
"Doing what? Watching conspiracy videos?"  
"Shut up!"

With the bag finally closed, Alex lays on top of it, exhausted just from trying to shove everything into a suitcase. 

"Did you pack your toothbrush?" Jack asks. He crumpled up the now empty bag of chips and looks at Alex expectantly. "Or what about this thing?" He points to the bag of shower necessities sitting on the bed.   
Alex curses under his breath and unzips his suitcase. He stumbles over to grab the bag and kisses Jack on the cheek as he walks by. 

"Hurry up," Jack says. "I don't want to miss our flight."  
"We won't miss it," Alex argues. "We'll just be cutting it really close." 

Finally the suitcase is closed for the last time and Alex carries it out into the living room. Jack follows behind him. "Have you seen my phone charger? If I don't have my phone on the flight I will cry."   
"Is it the one on the counter, charging your phone?" Asks Alex flatly. 

Jack stops walking and looks at the counter. "Possibly." 

*****

When they've packed up their car with their suitcases and instruments, they drive to Rian's place to meet up with Rian and Zack.   
They're going to carpool to the airport so they can save in parking. That shit ain't cheap, fam. 

"Christ," Rian says, when they finally arrive, "took you guys long enough." 

Rian gives Alex the keys to his van so they can pack up their shit.   
Then when they're done, they take off towards the airport. 

"What were you guys even doing?" Zack asks them from the passenger seat while scrolling through Twitter.   
"Alex forgot to pack," Jack answers without looking up from his phone.  
"I didn't forget!" Alex argues. "I was busy!"   
"Yeah," Jack agrees. "Busy forgetting."  
"Kiss my ass!" Alex yells.   
"Maybe later."  
"You fucking-"

Rian hits the breaks and turns around like an angry parent who's had enough of their bickering children. "I will cancel the tour right now and you two will have to explain to the UK fans that the whole tour was canceled because I didn't want to spend an hour in the car with you two fighting." 

For a second, Alex looks like he's about to start an argument with Rian, but then his gaze moves to the windshield of the van as the anger begins to fade and a new emotion rises up in his chest. Fear. 

Rian's glare softens as he turns to look at Jack who is also stunned silent. He turns around slowly, unsure of what he'll find. But the one thing he wasn't expecting was millions of UFOs flying through a bright red sky.   
"What the hell..." Zack mutters from the passenger seat. 

Jack reaches for Alex's hand as what can only be the apocalypse begins. 

The UFOs flying overhead release a strange blue gas into the atmosphere as cars around them begin to drive way above the speed limit. 

"Hey, Ri?" Alex says in a small voice, clutching Jack's hand tight enough to crush fingers. "I don't think the airports are letting any planes take off right now."  
"Yeah..." Rian agrees, a bit dazed as he looks up at the red sky.   
"We should probably stick together," Jack says. "I mean... who knows what could happen now."  
Zack nods, changing the radio station to the news. "Maybe we should come up with a plan then."   
"A plan," Alex echoes. "Yeah. A plan. That sounds good. Good idea. Yeah. Plan."   
Jack looks at his boyfriend nervously. "Are you okay, Love?"  
Alex simply nods, still staring at the red sky above them.

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚💚


	2. ELLEN??!?!!!1!?!!?

ELLEN??!?!!!1!?!!?

Trigger Warning:  
-Fake science  
-Mild violence  
-Bad driving

They drive along the freeway, unsure of what else to do. The airport canceled their flight and half the radio stations are down. None of them really speak, but Zack finally finds a working station. 

"... at 2:06 pm today, our planet was attacked by an alien race. The sky has now turned red and a blue gas seems to have- h-ha-v-e" the woman on the radio begins to scream and Zack turns the volume down as fast as he can. The car swerves, scaring all the passengers. 

The station goes dead and Zack groans, changing the station several more times. 

Jack spends his time staring blankly out the window and wondering how the fuck this could possibly happen. Is it a sign from god? Does god really hate the gays?  
Why now?  
Why this specific tour?

He thinks about the box he hid in his luggage for a while until he sees something out of the ordinary. "Holy shit!" He exclaims, sitting straight up.  
"What?" Alex looks over, concerned. He unbuckles his seat belt and scoots closer to Jack to get a better look at what Jack is seeing. 

"Was that..."  
"What?" Alex repeats.  
"There's another one!"  
"What the hell are you-" Alex freezes when he finally sees it. "Is that a-"

The car swerves and Jack barely manages to grab Alex's arm before he gets thrown into the opposite car door. They all turn to look at the front of the car to see a reanimated corpse on the windshield. 

"Zombie," Zack breathes. 

Rian hits the gas and the zombie flies off the front window, spreading blood across the glass and making Alex feel sick. The zombie's arm gets caught on the windshield wipers and waves in the wind like a flag made of dead skin. 

".... blue gas released by the aliens who have attacked our planet seems to be turning people into zombies," says a woman on the radio who sounds scarily like Ellen DeGeneres. "However, many seem to be immune. Scientists are looking into why at this very moment. So far, it's unknown if the virus is spread the same way as we've seen in movies." 

"RIAN LOOK OUT FOR THAT ROBOT!" Alex screams from the backseat, still clinging to Jack. 

Rian barely manages to not crash into the giant mechanical foot that stomped directly in front of them. It seems to be scanning the city as it stomps down the freeway. Rian then hits the brakes before they can spin out of control.  
The robot turns to scan their car. It stares at them for a few seconds and a blue light shines on them before the robot blinks and then stomps away. 

They all take a few seconds to breathe before Rian hits the gas and drives forward. 

Zack turns up the volume of the radio as the newscaster who sounds like Ellen says she's going to interview one of the scientists who has been studying the latest phenomenon. 

"Dr. Warren," says Ellen, "please tell us about the discovery you've made."  
"Well," says a man's voice, "after taking into account the reports of those who were turned into, well, zombies, it seems as though those who are immune are part of the LGBT community."  
"Doctor, could you please explain what that means?"  
"I suppose it means my boyfriend and I can finally get married without my mother throwing a bitch fit," Dr. Warren laughs.  
"Can you say that on the radio?"  
"Who cares? It's the apocalypse."  
The newscaster laughs. 

"Well," she says, "has anyone been able to communicate with the aliens?"  
"Linguistic specialists are attempting to translate the messages we have received as we speak. However, this could take days, weeks, or even months to decipher and form a response. However, it does seem as though the aliens have ceased attack and the zombie virus is not spreading via bite."  
"And what about the people who have turned already?"  
"While it's certainly a tragedy," says the scientist, "I'm afraid that finding a cure is not high on our priority list. The zombies appear to be nonviolent and experience no brain activity. These zombies will most likely not cause too many issues other than being a bit of a pest.  
"It is definitely sad though. I have many straight friends and knowing they are now essentially brain dead is heartbreaking. But I'd like to look at the bright side and-"

Zack turns off the radio. "Ri...."  
"I know," Rian says, cutting him off.

Alex opens his mouth to speak but Rian cuts him off.  
"Zack and I are together."  
"Woah, woah, woah," Jack says. "You can't just become gay."  
Zack shakes his head. "How long's it been?" He asks Rian. "Four years?"  
"And you just never said anything?" Alex asks.  
"You guys aren't the best at secrets," Rian explains.  
"We would be if you told us!" Jack argues.  
Alex cringes. "Actually Jack, I totally get why they didn't tell you."  
Jack gasps dramatically. "You're supposed to be on my side!"  
Alex shrugs. "Yeah, well maybe if you didn't drink so much you wouldn't have been so handsy in Straight To DVD."  
Rian nods in agreement. "Yeah and then when we deleted the worst scenes you then told basically everyone about all the deleted scenes on twitter when you were drunk."  
"And then when Alex tried to play it off as a joke on twitter, you got drunk again three months later and said you and Alex had 'beautiful sex again'." Zack explains.  
"Yep, and when I played that off as a joke, you got drunk again and told everyone we were together. Again." Alex laughs, shaking his head. "We have to talk about your little drinking problem."  
"I don't have a drinking problem!" Jack protests.  
The rest of the guys make a few different faces, not really arguing, but not really agreeing either. 

"So why didn't you tell Alex?" Jack asks, changing the subject.  
"I get drunk and just cry about all of life's problems on the floor," Alex says nonchalantly. "I'm surprised you didn't know that since I've been living with you since we graduated." 

The band goes silent, the only sound now the rumble of the engine as they drive along, unsure of where they're going.  
Finally, Jack breaks the silence. 

"So what now?" He asks, not expecting an answer.  
No one really knows how to respond anyway. 

"We could go on a road trip," Rian offers, but it sounds more like a question than an answer. 

"A road trip?" Alex echoes. "Are you bloody insane?" His accent is beginning to show through.  
"Your British is showing," Jack says.  
"Shut the hell up!" Alex yells in the same accent. He turns back to Rian. "Half our friends are dead, and you want to go on a bloody fucking road trip!? Are you mental."  
Zack shrugs. "I mean what are we gonna do? We're a bunch of musicians, not superheroes."  
Alex shakes his head. "Do you know how fucked up this is? 'All our friends are zombies? Oh, I know, let's go on vacation!' Are you fucking shitting me, Ri?"  
"Alex," Jack warns.  
"I'm serious!" Alex exclaims, ignoring Jack, "What the fuck are you thinking?"  
"Fuck, Alex, I don't know!" Rian yells as he hits the brakes on the car. "Yeah, it's shitty we lost a bunch of our friends. It sucks, and honestly I wanna pretend the whole thing isn't happening. We're prepared for a tour and I don't wanna go home. So yeah, let's go on a fucking road trip." 

Alex opens his mouth to speak, but he has nothing to say. He sighs. "You know what, that sounds better than worrying about something that can't be helped." He looks at Jack. "What do you think?" 

Jack looks like he's been caught in a trap as his boyfriend and Rian look at him expectantly. Zack looks vaguely uncomfortable, knowing he's next. 

"I, uh, I think we should go," Jack says. "We could clear our minds and then figure something else out when we're in a better head space." 

They all look at Zack.  
He looks at them. "Uh..."

Rian raises an eyebrow at Zack's lack of response. 

"Let's go," Zack says finally. "Road trip."  
Rian nods, starting the car again. "Road trip it is." 

Don't forget to comment and vote! 💚


	3. Backseat Serenade

Backseat Serenade 

Trigger Warnings:  
\- Sex  
\- Giant Purple People Eater

Also, I'd like to thank Sexy-Emo-Ostrich for writing the porn parts! (Thank you!)

*****

It's been probably about four hours of dodging weird monsters and shitty drivers since all of this started. 

Alex is humming a melody quietly under his breath while he stares out the window at the apocalypse. 

"Da da-da, da da da   
Da da-da, da da da  
Da da-da, da da da  
Da-da da, da da da"

"Hey, wait," Jack says when he's heard it, "do that again. Rian turn the volume down."  
Rian turns down the radio as Alex repeats the melody. 

Jack thinks for a moment before suddenly reaching into the back of the van and pulling out a guitar case.  
"That's mine!" Alex protests as Jack pulls out the white telecaster.   
"I'm borrowing it," Jack says. He quickly tunes the instrument and asks Alex to him the melody again.   
Alex does and Jack transfers the vocals into a riff. 

"Wait that sounds awesome," Rian says from the drivers seat.   
"That could be a sick intro or something," Zack agrees. 

"Yeah," Alex pulls out his phone. "Let me record that for later." Jack plays the riff a few time so Alex can get a good recording. 

"Hey what about this?" Jack plays something fairly similar to the original riff, but this time he plays a few power chords.   
"Holy shit, that's genius!" 

Jack plays the original riff and then the new one together.   
Alex tries to hum along to a new melody. Then he tries, "Woah-oh oh-oh, woah-oh-oh oh-oh oh, woah-oh oh-oh"

"Fuck yes!" Rian practically shouts. "Boom! Intro!"   
Alex laughs. Then he records that. 

Jack plays the two riffs a few times and Alex sings something he's been thinking about for a while. 

"Let's slip away, the renegade life you've been dreaming of."

"Have I ever told you how much I love your voice?" Jack asks, grinning at Alex.   
"Yep. Constantly." 

*****

Rian pulls over next to a beach that's basically abandoned. The guys all basically jump out of the mobile prison in search for summer sun and salt water. 

Sadly, that's when they see the purple octopus monster that had to be as tall as a skyscraper. 

"Dammit," Zack groans. "I guess we're not swimming."   
Jack shrugs. "I've been needing a tan anyway." 

The band searches through their bags for a while. Alex shoves his bag away and groans. "I guess I forgot my swim trunks," he says.   
Jack blinks and then remembers something. "Actually I packed you some because I knew you'd forget." He digs through his bag for a second before handing the trunks to Alex. "You're welcome."  
"Thanks, Love."

The guys end up sitting on a bunch of lounge chairs at the beach, drinking probably way too much, but too nervous for the future to actually care. 

Jack is reading while the others play a drinking game.   
Well Jack is playing too, but he's also (trying to) read a book. 

The game is essentially Take A Shot Every Time The Giant Purple People Eater Knocks An Attack Helicopter Out Of The Sky. 

They're now basically drunk off their asses considering bullets don't even penetrate the monsters skin. 

But Jack and Alex get bored quickly after the alcohol runs out. 

"Riannnn," Alex whines. "I need your keys.   
"Why?" Rian deadpans, knowing full well Alex wants Jack to fuck him in the back of the van.   
"To get more beer." A lie.   
Rian studies him for a long time but then shakes his head. "Sure. Just don't have sex in my car."   
Alex smiles innocently, grabbing the keys and muttering a quick thank you just seconds before pulling Jack away from the beach and towards the van. 

Next part written by Sexy-Emo-Ostrich 

Alex, who is eager to get started, is the first to undress, sliding down his pants within seconds of stepping into the car. 

"Damn, you want it bad huh?" Jack asks, still struggling with his swim trunks, and already getting hard. 

Alex gently tosses his clothes into the front passenger seat.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." He says playfully, noticing how hard his boyfriend is.

Jack finally gets his shorts off and quickly throws them into the driver's seat, then pushes his hands against the curve of Alex's shoulders and gently shoves him against the seat of the car. 

Alex lifts his head and roughly presses his soft lips against Jack's, moaning a little as their tongues meet. It's almost as if he's kissing all the pain away, all the hurt that has plagued them for the past few hours.

Jack slowly pushes his tongue along the underside of Alex's, rolling his eyes back as he does so. He moves a hand to Alex's shiny brown hair and runs his callused fingers along the top of his head. 

As Jack plays with his hair, Alex feels his cock begin to swell and a pleasant warmth begin to pool at the bottom of his stomach, and suddenly he can't take it anymore. "Fuck, Jack-" He whines against Jack's lips, flashing his pleading brown eyes. 

Jack slides his head down and leaves a trail of sloppy, wet kisses along Alex's neck, inducing a shiver that could only come from pure desire. He stops at the base, smoothly coaxing out a hickey. Before long, however, he pulls away.

"Oh no, do we have lube?" Jack suddenly remembers that he may have forgotten something important. Before he can react, Alex leans over, unzipping a backpack on the floor. He grabs the bottle of lube, flipping over the cap and spreading a generous amount on Jack's cock. 

"There we are... now, where were we?" Alex asks playfully. 

"Right at the part before you start begging for me" growls Jack as he sinks his cock into Alex, who immediately bites back a moan and arches his hips in pleasure. He pulls Alex into a deep, passionate kiss, sucking on his damp lip and tasting the salty sweat that has pooled there, already heavy with the scent of sex. 

Alex pulls away, panting. "Babe, right there-" he inhales sharply and bites his trembling lip as Jack speeds up, setting a steady pace with his hips and sliding in and out of Alex. He takes pleasure in the tight heat, sinking deeper with every thrust and letting out rough, ragged moans. 

"You're so cute when you get needy like that" Jack softly growls, nipping Alex's earlobe. Alex, panting harder than ever, grabs Jack's hips and pulls them down onto his own, digging his nails in hard enough to leave small indents.

Alex sucks on Jack's lip for a moment before sliding down to the base of his neck, nuzzling into it as Jack slides in and out of him, faster than before. He can feel the tension building more and more, and he squirms a little as Jack's cock enters deeper than ever. 

"Babe, speed up, I can't take much longer!" Alex begs. His cock is leaking slightly with clear, wet precum, and the fire in his guts is tightening by the second like a coil.

Jack shifts his weight, pinning Alex's shoulders to the soft seat and burying his cock inside, hitting the tight bundle of nerves he knows will drive Alex insane. Alex's breath hitches and he gasps as Jack hits the same spot again, and again, and again, until he's all but melting with pleasure. 

"Fuck, right there!" Alex pleads, his voice thick and ragged with want. Jack rolls his eyes back as he sinks his cock into Alex once more, inhaling sharply at the warm sensation. 

A white hot heat begins to engulf Alex as Jack's thick cock hits his prostate over and over again. Both of them are panting heavily and moaning against eachother's lips, tongues grazing together. He's still thrusting deep into Alex, who lets out a series of progressively higher moans, whimpering slightly. He's right on the edge, and pleading to go all the way. "Oh fuck, oh my god Jack that's it" He whimpers, his cock pulsing and aching to release thick strings of cum.

"Oh my god, fuck I'm so close, just a little more oh my fucking god right there!" Alex almost yells between heavy breaths.

Jack slides back in and hits his nerves once more, and Alex can't hold on any longer. Pleasure, exploding in his whole body like a hand grenade, consumes him as he rolls his eyes back and begins to tremble, squirming and bucking his hips.

"Fuck, Alex, oh my god-" Jack hungrily kisses his neck and moans, a rich, needy moan, letting out everything he's been holding back for far too long. He feels his cum surge inside of Alex as he grinds his hips against his boyfriend's, his cock slipping in and out, rubbing against Alex's delicate nerves. 

Alex dissolves into the shockwaves that fill his whole body like white hot static, shaking like a leaf as he takes all of his boyfriend's cum. His moans dissolve into one steady stream of noise as pure fire fills him and his flushed cock leaks sticky white streams of cum. He jerks suddenly and throws his head back, his brain almost short-circuiting with ecstasy. As the waves begin to subside, he pulls Jack into a kiss, holding onto his head and shakily laughing. 

Then then door opens. 

"JESUS CHRIST!" Rian yells just seconds before slamming the door closed again. "What the hell was I expecting?" comes his muffled voice from outside the car. "Why did I even open the door? Oh my god."

Alex giggles and reaches for his and Jack's clothes. They quickly dress again before stepping out of the vehicle to be met with Rian's wrath. 

"What the hell did I tell you?" Rian yells. "I literally told you not to have sex in my car! And then you fucking had sex in my car!" Rian covers his face with his hands. "I can't even look at you right now, holy shit." 

"Alex And I will go stand over there if you wanna sleep with Zack-"  
"Stop," Rian says sternly, interrupting Jack. "Just stop. No. We're done. We're leaving. Get in the-" Rian groans. "I swear to god if you made a mess back there-" he shakes his head. "Screw it. Get in the car. Stay in the car, and if you fuck again, I'll kill you." 

Rian soon drives everyone to a nearby hotel. Jack and Alex are still drunk off their asses since they kept drinking even after they all left.   
He watches as the two stumble out of the van and up the steps to the entrance of the building. 

Zack laughs quietly.   
"What?" Rian asks, obviously pissed off.   
"They had sex in your car." 

Rian smacks him upside the head.  
Then he apologizes like thirty six times.

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	4. The End Of The World

The End Of The World

The next few days are filled with song ideas and too much alcohol. The band doesn't do anything too interesting besides that. 

Mostly it's just four idiots being idiots for a few days. 

Those few days seem to go by pretty fast before someone knocks on the front door of the hotel. 

Alex, who happened to be in the lobby at the time, knew that whoever was behind that door probably wasn't to be trusted.   
But he wasn't one to play the coward and ignore the stranger on the other side of the glass door. 

Plus the guy had obviously seen him. Glass is not great for privacy. 

Maybe he should've put those boards up when Rian said to do it yesterday...

Alex opens the door, making sure the knife in his hand is visible so whoever this creep was doesn't try to attack him. 

"Hi," says the stranger. "I'm Ronnie Radke. I work for the US military and we're currently working on gathering recruits for a new armed force to help defend our planet.   
The man smiles, completely unfazed by Alex's deadpan expression. 

"What exactly is the project about?" Jack asks, walking up being Alex and wrapping an arm around him protectively.   
"Fighting off aliens and the creatures they brought with them to earth. Also restoring order in the anarchy this invasion has brought upon our planet. And of course curing the zombie virus."

Alex moves to close the door. "No thanks."  
Jack holds the door open, receiving a glare from the slightly shorter man. "Hold on, Lex, maybe we should listen to what he has to say." 

Alex snorts. Then he frowns. "You're not kidding?"   
"Why would I be kidding?"  
"I dunno, maybe because we literally watched so many apocalypse movies together? Do you remember nothing? This guy could be recruiting you to some murder camp where they turn you into an assassin that's actually going to kill humanity!"

"Actually-" Ronnie tries to cut in.

"Alex, your British is showing."  
"Oh, piss off!" Alex yells. He doesn't give two shits if his accent is showing through. He's too busy trying to convince the love of his life not to throw his life away. "This guy probably works for the aliens!" 

"Well no, actually-" Ronnie doesn't seem to realize that Alex and Jack don't give a fuck about what he has to say right now.   
"I seriously don't remember asking you," Alex yells him, glaring daggers into the strange man. 

"Alex, stop being a dick," says Rian as he enters the lobby. "What's going on? What's with all the yelling?" 

"Hi!" Says Ronnie. "I'm Ronnie Radke. I work for the US military and we're trying to-"   
"Kill us all?" Alex offers.   
Rian shoots Alex a glare and then leads Ronnie inside. "Why don't you and I talk while these two sort out their differences?" Rian says to the guy. 

They walk off, leaving Jack and Alex to their own devices. 

Alex turns to Jack, visibly steaming as he crosses his arms tightly across his chest. "I know you've seen the apocalypse movies where people claiming to be military or government or whatever the fuck take people in and train them to be weapons of mass distraction and then it comes out later that government military is actually the bad guy in disguise. I know you've seen them because we watched them together!"   
"This isn't a movie, Lex."  
"No, it's not. But the movies are based on real human and inhuman behaviors," Alex explains. He sighs. "I just don't want to watch you get hurt."  
"I don't want to watch you get hurt either!" Jack exclaims. 

"That's why I want to do this," Jack tells Alex. "So I don't have to watch you starve or get seriously injured via zombie bite or literally eaten by a purple octopus or- or- or get seriously ill or- or worse..."   
Alex shakes his head. "If we go to war... you've seen those- those things! The bullets didn't even go through that octopus's skin! I bet it only fought back because it was provoked."

Jack sighs, running his fingers through Alex's hair. "There's gotta be a way, Lex," he mutters. "I don't want to live in this apocalypse world forever."  
"Well what the hell is wrong with it?" Alex asks as he steps backwards, motioning toward the world around them. 

They're steps away from the beach and the lobby is fairly nice.   
Yeah, maybe the areas a bit shady with all these zombies running around, but as far as science is concerned, the zombies are harmless. 

However, at that moment a zombie runs into the glass of the door, bumps it's head, steps back, and begins walking into the glass repeatedly. 

Jack closes the blinds. 

"Alex, how are we going to tour? What about music? Our careers? Resourses? Our families?"   
"You know what Jack," Alex says, his accent leaking through again. "This band is my family. I love my parents, and my straight friends, and-" he freezes. "Jack, we left the dogs with-"   
"I know," Jack whispers.

They're both silent for a moment. 

"Jack, I lost so much. We lost so much. I can't..." he struggles to finish the sentence. "I can't lose you too."  
His voice comes out strained as if he's holding back tears. Jack cups Alex's cheek with his hand and rubs his thumb along Alex's cheek bone. 

"Alex, I want us to be safe."   
"We've been here for a while, Jack," Alex argues, pulling away from him. "Nothing's even bothered us. We're fine Jack." 

Jack pinches the bridge of his nose, turning away from Alex for a moment. He's obviously frustrated. They both are. 

"What about resources?" Jack asks finally. "We can't just raid stores forever. They eventually run out of supplies."   
"We don't have to stay here forever, and if we have to resort to eating zombie flesh then so be it. It doesn't kill you in Minecraft so why would it kill you in real life?"  
"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said!" Jack yells. "We're in the literal apocalypse, Alex! Not a movie, not a game, the real thing! Plus that's cannibalism."  
"I'M NOT A FUCKING ZOMBIE, JACK!"  
"I'M NOT TRYING TO FIGHT WITH YOU ABOUT THIS!"  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING?" Alex glares at Jack, practically seething until he realizes just how stupid this all is. 

His expression softens as he blinks away the built up anger. He takes a seat on a couch in the lobby and covers his face with his hands. "What the hell are we doing?" He barely whispers. 

"Alex-"  
"Just- Jack just- please!" Alex is crying. "I can't lose you."

Jack sits down next to his boyfriend and wraps an arm around Alex's waist. He pulls Alex into him so that his head is leaning on his shoulder and then combs his fingers through Alex's hair, stopping every once in a while to wipe away tears. 

"I know, Lex. But..." Jack sighs. "I can't stay here and watch from the sidelines as the world falls apart."  
"Well you know what?" Alex pushes Jack away from him and stands up. "Fine! Go then! Go pretend to be a hero! Just forget about us and fucking leave!"  
"Alex, wait-"   
"Fuck you, Jack," Alex snarls. "Fuck you."

And with that the disaster of a man walks off to grab his guitar from their room. Then he sets off to the roof just to escape everyone for as long as he can. 

He strums along for a while, trying to get the angriest sound he can from his acoustic guitar.   
With every strum, a piece of his shattered heart falls into his stomach, piling up and up until the emotions come spilling out of his eyes and onto the shiny wood of his guitar. 

Pretty soon, the angry strums turn to soft, half muted chords.   
He plays a quiet tune for a while until he realizes what he's playing. 

Daydream Away. A song he wrote while Jack was visiting friends in LA. 

Now he wants to scream the words of The Girl's A Straight-Up Hustler or some shit. 

He wants to scream and cry and yell and throw his beloved instrument off the roof and then maybe jump off after it. 

But he also wants Jack to walk up behind him and pull him into his arms.   
He wants Jack to hug him from behind and tell him it's all going to be okay. 

He wants Jack.   
He wants safety. 

Alex hears muffled voices from the street below and watches Jack move most of his stuff into Ronnie's car.   
Then when everything's packed, they drive away. 

Alex pinches himself, hoping this all just some fucked up nightmare.   
It's not. 

He already misses Jack and just wants him to come home. 

He wants everything to go back to fucking normal.

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	5. DONT IGNORE THE NOTE YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!

DON'T IGNORE THE NOTE YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!

Forget about us.

The words reverberate around in his head, repeating like a mantra as if to taunt him and his poor choice of words. 

He thought "fuck you" was a bad enough way to end an argument, but "forget about us" just held this specific little, gut-wrenching feeling he couldn't quite put into words. 

At the time, he meant to forget Zack, Rian, and himself, but now that he's thought about it more and more, it seems more like Alex accidentally broke up with the love of his life. 

And that...   
Well that hurts more than anything he or Jack said the day before. 

Alex shakes his head as the memories of yesterday seem to just repeat until he's slowly losing his mind. 

To recap what happened after the argument, Alex basically went back to their room after his breakdown on the rooftop and nearly had another breakdown right then. 

All of Jack's stuff was gone and Alex's things were placed neatly in his suitcase. 

It was like every emotion had just hit him all at once and then left him just the same. 

And he was really, truly alone for the first time since middle school; and in the apocalypse no less. 

It's like his worst nightmare come true. 

But he sucked up his feelings and sat down on the bed just seconds before he finally let his emotions overtake him again. 

He cried until he was out of tears to cry before he even noticed the note that was left on his pillow. 

Alex had stared at that note with eyes blurred with tears until the tears had dried on his face. 

On the folded up notebook paper, obviously torn from Alex's own lyric book, was Alex's name written in Jack's messy handwriting. 

He should've read it.   
He should read it now. 

It's in the top left drawer of the dresser in the new room he just claimed. 

He should just read it.   
He should.   
He knows he should. 

But he can't. 

Whatever's in that letter is not anything Alex wants to hear. What he wants to hear is Jack say "I was wrong," and "I love you," but that won't happen. 

Whatever's in that letter is what Alex needs to hear. And he'll get enough of that shit from Rian in the next few days. 

*****

However, Rian doesn't bug Alex with his motherly knowledge of real life. Instead, he keeps his distance and lets Alex go through the motions of a breakup. 

As far as Rian knows, Alex has only dated one other person besides Jack. And while she and Alex got along pretty well, they didn't have the same spark that Jack and Alex have. 

Rian has always kind of assumed that Jack and Alex are soulmates. Joined at the hip since middle school, the two had been the best of friends and eventually lovers their junior year of high school. 

Jack had told Rian a few months earlier that he was thinking about proposing. 

That knowledge alone makes Rian's heart break for both his friends. 

*****

Alex denies food the whole first day Jack is gone. He stays in bed all day and leaves the room only to use the bathroom and grab water just so he can create more tears to cry out. 

Zack and Rian are obviously worrying about him, but for the moment, Alex doesn't give two shits. 

It's been an endless loop of crying, frustration, and feeling nauseous. 

Too many thoughts bouncing around in his head and not enough food or energy in his system to allow him to translate his thoughts into the creative manner he's used to. 

Until around five am the next morning when he finally finds the energy to pick up his acoustic and write the beginnings of a song he'll later call Oh, Calamity.

Sorry this chapter's a bit short, just felt right to end it off that way.   
Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	6. Giant Purple People Eater

Giant Purple People Eater

The beach the next afternoon is bright and sunny and probably the last place Alex wants to be right now, given the storm cloud currently hovering over his head. But it's also the only place that didn't hold too many memories of Jack. 

So down to the beach he went, sporting a gray t-shirt and a pair of swim trunks and carrying his acoustic guitar along with him. 

Sitting with his legs crossed on the sand, he strums away, humming the melody he's been working on to match the chord progression. 

As he does this, he doesn't notice the giant yellow eyes peeking out from just above the waves like giant, neon yellow beach balls that someone had lost. 

Alex curses when he drops his pick into the sand. He's strumming too hard again. He needs to loosen up or he's going to lose his pick to the sound hole again. He grabs the pick and the frowns. It's Jack's pick. He can tell because of the Jack Skellington picture grinning back at him from the tiny plastic object. 

Alex considers throwing it into the ocean for a while, but he knows Jack will never forgive Alex if he loses this one. So Alex just shoves it in his pocket and proceeds to play without a pick. 

A giant purple head pops up from beneath the waves, but Alex doesn't notice. He's too focused on trying to come up with lyrics to match the melody. 

As the creature swims forward, Alex ignores it. Even with a giant shadow looming over him, he keeps playing. He doesn't even question why the light suddenly dimmed around him. 

Alex's eyes aren't closed as he strums away, wracking his brain for anything he possibly wants to spit out in song form.   
He doesn't see the purple tentacle inching its way toward him and the guitar. 

Not until it affects his playing. 

The octopus creature with three giant, yellow eyes strums a few of the strings, causing Alex to mess up pretty badly. He looks down to see the last blur of purple as the thing pulls its arm back. 

Alex jumps away from the creature, dropping his guitar in the sand. The octopus then wraps it's tentacle around Alex's middle and pulls him to his feet.   
Alex isn't really sure what to do. 

After a few seconds of both man and octopus just staring, the purple creature picks up the guitar and shoves it into Alex's arms. Alex nearly drops it, but manages to readjust the instrument so that he's holding it correctly. Then the octopus thing pats Alex on the head and smiles, revealing a razor sharp grin of yellow-ish fangs. 

Alex, not really sure what the fuck he's supposed to do in situations like this, sits down in the sand once more and hesitantly strums a chord. The octopus swims in circles excitedly before returning to look at Alex with a childlike excitement that Alex hadn't seen since he had last spoken to a fan. 

He hesitates for a moment before deciding to play remembering Sunday. The song was so simple he could play it in his sleep, and right now he wanted to be sure he could see the giant monster at all times.   
But at the second chorus, Alex felt himself relax. The creature meant him no harm and seemed to share the same love of music as Alex. 

The monster seems pleased with the music, but visibly deflates when Alex finishes the song. 

Alex gets up to leave, but stops when the creature whimpers.   
Alex smiles a bit. "You like music, huh?" He asks. "Me too."   
The octopus tilts it's giant, purple head curiously.   
"So did my boyfriend, actually. Well... I dunno maybe he's my- nevermind." Alex shakes his head, strums a few chords, and then looks back up at the monster. "Have you ever been in love?" Alex asks.   
The creature looks confused now. 

Of course, Alex thinks, why the fuck would an alien monster even know what love is? 

"Maybe animals don't feel love the same way humans do," Alex mutters, mostly to himself. "It's probably more just to reproduce than to actually be with someone you care about." 

Alex plays a few more chords as he feels his eyes begin to sting with tears. 

"Do you even know what love feels like?" He asks the octopus. "It's like... It's like flying. You get this warm fuzzy feeling whenever you're with them. You think nothing will ever tear you apart, even though you know the worlds full of things that could ruin everything. But you keep hoping...   
"It's like you've found a part of you in someone else. It's like you found the missing sock you didn't even know was lost. It's when you finally finish the puzzle you've been working on for days, it's..." Alex sighs. "It's stupid."

He sets his guitar down and stands up. 

"Love is fucking stupid!" He shakes his head and starts walking to his left, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. "I mean, why do humans feel love anyway? Aren't we supposed to care about reproduction? Isn't that our purpose? How come we have to make it so complicated?" 

Alex turns to the monster, who looks back at him sympathetically. "I'm fucking gay!" He shouts. "Or bi... I fell in love with a guy! I can't fucking produce a child with him!" 

He shakes his head again,turning around. He's pacing now. 

"I mean... I would never leave him but- but he left me... but I told him to go and- I told him to forget-" Alex ignores the tightness in his throat as he half chokes out words, "to forget about us...."

The tears that had been welling up in his eyes begin to spill out and slide down his face. 

"It's all fucked!" He shouts. "It's all fucked, and I'm a fucking dumbass!" 

Alex plops down in the sand and pulls his knees to his chest. "I shouldn't have blown up. Maybe- maybe if I had just... I dunno. I'm an idiot. I should've just listened to Jack. But I'm a dumbass and I just didn't."

He looks up at the octopus with vision blurred by tears. "Sorry," Alex says. "You probably just wanted me to play you something on my guitar."  
The octopus whimpers sadly and then pats Alex on the head.   
Alex laughs under his breath. "Thanks man-" he pauses. "Can I call you 'man'?"

The creature doesn't even seem to understand what he's saying. 

"Do you have a name?" Alex asks, receiving no answer. "Uh, okay. How about Rian- er, no that's my friend's name. What about Kyle. Gross. Nevermind."   
Alex thinks for a moment. "What about Grape?"   
The octopus growls at him and Alex jumps back. "Okay!" He says quickly. "Not that. Uhh... what about Steven? No, that's no good. What about Richard?"   
The creature thinks for a moment before smiling a big, toothy grin. 

"Richard it is then!" He announces. "I'm Alex." 

Alex walks back over to his guitar. 

"It's getting late and I told my friend I'd be back by dinner. I'll be back tomorrow, okay Richard?"   
Richard nods and then disappears beneath the waves. 

Alex stands there on the beach by himself for a good while before turning around to walk back to the hotel. 

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	7. Still Having Nightmares

Still Having Nightmares

Trigger warnings:   
\- Excessive drinking  
\- Panic attack  
\- Nightmares

Alex doesn't go to the beach the next day like he said he would. 

Instead, he spends the next week locked in his hotel room, leaving only to grab food, water, or beer. 

He spends his time locked away nursing hangover after hangover, writing song after song, and trying to ignore the nightmares that he had started to get. 

Rian and Zack stop in occasionally just to see if Alex needs anything, but Alex usually shoos them away with a quick "I'm fine."   
He knows they're worried, and he feels bad for worrying them, but he really just wants to be alone right now. 

After that week, Alex returns to the beach to find a very angry Richard who had expected him to play a few songs seven days ago. 

Alex apologizes, plays a mini set for the octopus, and then breaks into a nearby beach house to start up a secret alcohol stash.   
Rian had decided to cut Alex off, so Alex needed a hiding place for the beer he stole from an abandoned grocery store after Rian locked up all the alcohol in the hotel. 

Another week goes by and Alex has stopped by the beach every day to play Richard a few songs and then get drunk off his ass.   
Maybe he's been waking up every night to the same sort of nightmares, but at least he doesn't have to deal with this shit during the day. 

At least until Alex wakes up to his own blood curdling scream at 3 in the morning.   
He's already having a panic attack by the time Rian and Zack come running in. 

"Shit, Alex, what the hell?" Rian asks as he moves to sit down on the bed.   
Alex is too busy struggling to breathe to respond with words. 

Zack takes note of Alex's shallow breathing and asks Rian to go get some water while he tries to help Alex through it.   
It takes a while because every time Alex's unsteady breathing starts to frustrate him he goes straight back to hyperventilating. 

Zack sits on the edge of the bed while Rian waits out in the hall with a glass of water until Alex calms down.   
It takes a while, but eventually his breathing is slowed to a normal enough pace. 

Alex's hands may be shaking, but at least he's getting the right amount of oxygen now. 

"So what happened?" Rian asks when Zack finally lets him into the room.   
Alex shrugs. "It was just a nightmare. I'm fine."   
"Alex, you just had a panic attack," Zack argues. "You're not fine."   
"I am now!" 

"Hey," Rian says before Alex and Zack can start arguing. "Both of you relax." He turns to look Alex in the eye. "We just woke up to you screaming. We thought you were dying. We just want to know what's going on." 

Alex looks down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. "It was just a nightmare."

Rian shakes his head, dropping the subject. "Alex, how much have you been drinking lately?"  
"I dunno..."   
"You reek of alcohol," Zack tells him. "How much?"   
"Probably too much," Alex mutters.   
"You have to stop," Rian says.   
Alex scoffs. "I can deal with this seat at night, Rian, but not during the day!" 

The three of them go silent when they realize what Alex just said. 

Zack is the first to break the silence. "Find a new way to deal," he says softly. "Please."  
"But-"  
"Please?"  
Alex nods solemnly, looking down at his hands. 

Rian and Zack exchange A Look. Rian then takes a deep breath, as if to warn Alex of the unwanted question headed his was.   
"How long have you been having these nightmares?" Rian asks.  
"How long's Jack been gone?" Alex mutters under his breath. 

The room is quiet, save for the sound of the air conditioner.   
Zack reaches out to lay a hand on his friends shoulder. "Alex-"  
"Don't touch me!" Alex suddenly snaps. He flinches at the sound of his own voice. "I'm sorry," he says quickly. "I just-"   
"It's okay, Alex," Rian says softly. "It's late. We should all get some sleep."   
Zack nods. "We're just down the hall of you need us."

Alex watches them leave and then curls up in his bed, trying to ignore the terrifying thoughts still racing in his mind. 

A gun places against his lovers head  
A smile once seen is now long dead  
A helicopter crash   
A house burns to ash   
A monster now torn to shreds. 

Alex holds a pillow over his head as visions from his nightmare flash through his memory.   
He doesn't get much more sleep that night.

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	8. Stockholm Syndrome Interlude

Stockholm Syndrome Interlude

Trigger Warning:  
\- Mild stupidity   
\- Stolen song lyrics (from blink-182)  
\- Long texts

Alex doesn't go to the beach the next morning, though he knows Richard will be upset.   
Instead, he tells Rian and Zack of the nightmares that have plagued him since Jack left to join the fake military. 

He tells them both of the morbid imagery his mind created, much to his friends' dismay. They both are concerned for his health; both mental and physical. Rian tried to suggest a very, very long break from all things alcoholic and maybe switching rooms again.   
Alex thinks he's nuts. 

"Have you texted Jack since he left?" Zack asks when Alex finishes describing his recurring nightmares.   
"No."  
"He has his phone," Zack says. "Why haven't you-"  
"Jack hasn't texted either," Alex snarls. "So just fuck off, okay?"

Rian interrupts them before the small disagreement can escalate. Apparently he's now playing peacemaker for the group. "Alex, maybe Jack hasn't texted because he doesn't know how long you need to calm down." Rian pauses to study Alex's expression for any malice his friend may hold, then he continues carefully. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who blew up at him. He probably thinks you're still mad."  
"I am still mad!"   
"So wait to text him until you're ready," Rian says softly. "But it sounds to me like you're already ready to talk to him." 

Alex thinks about this for a long time as he glares at a chip in the table. He sighs.   
"Jack left a letter," he tells his friends. "I haven't read it yet."   
"See?" Zack exclaims. "He was waiting for you to calm down and go back to him."  
"Because he knew I was going to apologize?" Alex asks, unimpressed.   
"Because he knows you and how you act during an argument," Rian explains. "If anything he's going to apologize for leaving and come running back."   
Alex shakes his head. "You don't know Jack like I do."   
"Maybe we don't," Zack agrees. "But I saw him just moments before he was leaving. He was a wreck, Alex."  
"Yeah," Rian adds, "and I've seen the way he looks at you. Jack isn't going to let some stupid fight come between him and his soulmate, and I'm genuinely surprised you think he would." 

Alex considers their argument for a while as he stares at the table. Then he stands up without a word and leaves the room. 

*****

He stares at the folded paper in his hands, almost terrified to unfold it and see what Jack has written him.   
Alex's name is still scrawled on the back in Jack's handwriting. It's nearer than Alex's, but still sloppy in spots. 

Alex always liked they Jack wrote words. Maybe it was because Jack would leave stupid notes all over the apartment. Things like "I'm the prettiest princess in the whole world" could be found stuck to the bathroom mirror. 

He laughs at the memory of Jack explaining that one. Jack had bought a tiara the next week and Alex said he was going to wear it to their wedding. 

His smile falls as the heavy feeling of loss settles over him like a weighted blanket. 

A sinking feeling settled in his stomach as he finally opens the letter. 

My dearest,

Alex snorts. Jack is such a drama queen. 

( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iAhtSzini5o )

I've missed you very, very much since that last night we were together  
And will hold that night especially in my memories for years to come  
I've been turning it over and over in my mind lately  
I've read your letter through at least four times

And will probably read it more times before I'm through  
I've been sitting here, looking at your picture  
And getting more homesick every minute  
I've wanted that picture more than anything else I know of

Except of course, you yourself  
I keep thinking of you, darling  
Keep wishing I could be home with you  
I want to leave in the worst possible way so I can come home to see you

But things don't look so good in that subject  
This war has spoiled a lot of things for everyone I guess  
I've never been so lonesome in my life as I am right now  
I'm completely lost without you darling

I never realized I could even miss any one person so much  
I just hope it won't be too much longer till I'm able to be with you again  
And live a sane and normal life

Alex can't help but smile at the words Jack had written. They aren't even Jack's words. Jack stole them from the Stockholm Syndrome Interlude by blink.

Jack and Alex love blink almost as much as they love each other. In fact, they still change the lyrics of I Miss You to "We could live like Jack and Alex." Alex wouldn't change those karaoke car rides for the world, no matter how terrible. 

However, Alex only allows himself to relish in memories for a few more seconds before he returns to the rest of Jack's letter. 

"Hey, Alex. I know you won't see this until after I'm gone, but I want you to know that we will see each other again. I won't rest until I'm back in your arms. 

That was cheesy.   
Sorry.

You probably won't even read this when you find it. You're so pissed off now and it's all my fault.   
By the time you actually read this you'll probably want me dead and you're probably just trying to see if I told you where I was going.   
To be honest I have no clue where this camp is, but Ronnie is taking me there pretty soon. I already packed my things.   
I'm taking my phone with me and if you're not mad then call me. I want to hear your voice.   
You have such a beautiful voice.

Sorry I'm getting sidetracked. 

I don't have a lot of time left, I wasted it all writing the Stockholm Syndrome Interlude, but I just wanted you to know that I've got your picture and I'm coming with you. 

Sorry, I had to. 

I do have your picture though. It's in my wallet. It's from our first date. I found a Polaroid under the park bench and took a picture of you. 

Yeah, I kept a dumb picture of you flipping me off for a decade. What are you gonna do? Laugh at me? 

I'm in love with you, Lex. 

I'll see you soon.   
XOXO Jack"

As tears threaten to fall, Alex can't help but smile. Jack could always make him smile, especially when he was on the verge of tears.   
Jack's dumb jokes and blink lyrics always make Alex feel better. Even when Jack is miles away. 

Alex plays with that thought for a moment. He thinks about what would happen if the sheets of his bed were the states. If only he could the states over like sheets to bring Jack closer. 

Alex misses Jack more now than he ever had in his life, and yet he's still not sure if he wants to face him. 

*****

Water pours from the faucet like the led from the sky as it fills the tub. Alex has always been better at thinking in the bathroom. Half the chorus of Daydream Away was written while Alex was taking a shit. 

Jack was in LA visiting friends and Alex was lonely. 

Guess you could say Alex is pretty clingy. 

He stares blankly at the bathroom wall as he sits in the warm water and just thinks. His phone is sat on the floor for when he's finally thought of what to say, but he isn't sure the time will come. 

For now, he thinks of his favorite memories with Jack and how we wishes he could go back and look through all the photo albums left under the coffee table in their old apartment.   
He'd given anything to loon at all the bad haircuts from high school, but those photo albums were probably long gone now. 

Just like half the friends he's lost to this damn apocalypse. 

Just like Jack. 

Alex shakes his head and picks up his phone. Jack isn't gone, just distant. For now at least. 

He stares at the screen for way too long, reading over his last text to Jack several dozen times before he even opens the keyboard.   
His last text from when Jack raised a grocery store with Rian to pick up some supplies. Jack had asked if they need milk and all Alex has said was that it was probably all spoiled. 

Jack bought it anyway and then got sick after he drank it.   
Alex laughs at the memory.

For a few minutes, Alex types a response to Jack's letter. Then he deletes the whole thing and starts over. 

He types out a "hey" before deleting that too.  
Then he tries "hey Jack"  
Then "hey it's me"  
"Hey I'm sorry"  
"Hey I was an idiot"  
"Sorry I was an idiot"  
"Sorry I blew up at you"

Message after message, all deleted before even being sent. 

Finally Alex gives up and just types out a long ass message. 

He stops halfway through writing it to think of just sending Jack his nudes.   
Alex knows Jack would come running back as fast as he could of Alex sent him a dick pic. 

Too bad Alex has dignity. 

"Hey Jack it's me.   
I'm sorry I blew up at you, I wasn't thinking and I was pissed off. I should've listened to you and let you state your case but I didn't. I shouldn't have said all those things I did because I didn't mean any of it. Not even in that moment. I'm honestly such a dick and I'm amazed that you'd even write me such a nice letter after everything I said. 

Speaking of letters, I told Rian there were 54 letters in the alphabet when I was drunk the other day and then Rian locked all the alcohol in a cabinet and now he wears the key around his neck. What a nerd! 

I'm sorry I screwed up so bad. If you want to stay at the camp or whatever then you can. If you want to come back, then that's fine too. I love you. Just please don't forget about me.   
You can forget about Rian and Zack though that's fine. 

I love you, Jack. I'll see you when you come home."

Alex stares at the message on his screen for a long time as he reads and rereads it, looking for any spelling errors.   
Then he sends it and reads it twice more before setting his phone down on the floor and waits. 

And he waits.   
And he waits.  
And he waits some more. 

By breakfast the next morning, there's still no response.   
By lunch it's still the same. 

A day goes by.   
Two.   
Three. 

A week.   
Two. 

Alex is sick of waiting.   
He writes another song, calling this one Paint You Wings.

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	9. Do You Want Me (Dead?)

Do You Want Me (Dead?)

Trigger warnings:   
\- Weapons   
\- PTSD   
\- Angst 

Though the drinking never really stops, Alex is proud to say he hasn't been doing it in such excess these days. Rian and Zack are both very grateful for that. 

Alex, however, is now dealing with issues—such as being a third wheel to Rian and Zack 24/7–completely sober.   
That's why he took his two friends to meet Richard. 

Zack at the time had said something like "Who the fuck is Richard?" When Alex originally proposed the idea. But Rian was honestly just glad Alex wasn't just going down to beach to drink his problems away anymore.

However, something Zack's learned in the past month or so is that things always seem great until they're not. 

He's downstairs in the lobby looking for extra blankets while everyone else is asleep when he hears a knock on the door. 

It's a soft, quiet knock. Almost like the person on the other side of the door is unsure of if they should even be knocking in the first place. 

Alex and Rian are both asleep upstairs and there is no way in hell Zachary Merrick is going to let his boyfriend and his best friend be murdered some crazy person knocking on an abandoned hotel door in the middle of the night. 

He grabs a handgun before actually making his way toward the glass door. He can already see a shadowy figure looming behind the glass. They need to board up that door before they get murdered or some shit. 

He's 100% ready to shoot the possible intruder as he opens the door until he hears a familiar voice barely choke out his name. 

"Zack?"

Zack blinks as he lowers the weapon. He then steps back so the person wearing a black hoodie can step into the light. 

A pair of glasses cover his friend's black eye and matted black and blond hair is barely visible from beneath the hood of his sweatshirt. His face obviously hasn't been shaved in a while and the terrified, broken look on the mans face shatters Zack's heart into a million pieces that fall into a pit in his stomach. 

"Jack," Zack says softly, "what happened to you?"   
Jack crosses his arms tightly as he shrinks in on himself. "Please don't shoot me," Jack barely manages to say. His voice sounds too high and he won't make eye contact. Instead, Jack is staring at the floor and looks almost like he might run from the entrance of the hotel at any moment. "I-I know I fucked up but please don't shoot." Jacks voice tightens and fluctuates as he speaks, revealing that he's holding back tears.   
Zack is tempted to hug him, but somehow he can't help but think that's a bad idea. 

"How did you get here?" Zack asks him. "Where were you? What happened?"   
Jack shakes his head. "I'm sorry," he chokes. "I shouldn't have come! I-I this was a bad idea and- and they could be coming after me at any moment and- Alex probably doesn't want to see me, I know, but- fuck I fucked up I know I just- I-I-I just.... I'm so stupid! They took my phone, so I couldn't call and- and fuck, Zack, I-"   
"Hey, hey, relax," Zack says softly, trying to calm Jack down. "You're okay now." 

Jack shakes his head and turns as if he's going to run but Jack grabs his arm, causing Jack to flinch and turn to punch him. Zack dodges Jack's fist and then turns to look at his terrified friend. 

"Jack, I'm not going to hurt you."  
Tears are already falling from Jack's eyes and causing his glasses to fog up.   
"Jack..."

"You're holding a gun," Jack whispers.   
Zack sighs and shoves the weapon in his back pocket. "You should come in."

Zack leads Jack to an empty hotel room on the main floor of the hotel so as to not wake anyone else up. It's dusty inside, but otherwise it looks like most every other room in the hotel. Neither of them really care that it's a mess. 

"So what happened?" Zack asks, careful roll make sure his tone isn't too harsh. "Why are you back now? Like this?" 

Jack looks down at the floor, silent as he thinks of the hell he's seen. Then he sighs. "Alex was right," he says. "They were worse than the aliens."   
Zack seems confused. "What do you mean?" He asks.  
"I- Well- I-It was a conversion camp, Zack. They- fuck, Zack, they-" Jack can't even force the words out, he just sobs. He doesn't care if Zack is going to think he's weak or stupid or whatever. 

"I thought it was only LGBT people left," Zack says, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.   
"Me too!" Jack cries. 

Zack, unsure now of what to say, pulls Jack into a hug, careful not to hold him too tightly. He's too fragile now. Zack hasn't ever seen Jack like this. Not even once. Zack isn't even sure Alex has seen Jack this way. 

Jack sobs into Zack's shoulder as HES unsure of how to explain his past traumas. The whole situations a nightmare, and he's glad it was Zack who opened the door instead of Alex. 

Though part of him still wishes it had been Alex who had answered the door.

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	10. Vegas

Vegas 

The smell of eggs fills the kitchen on the quiet Wednesday morning. Or at least Rian is pretty sure it's Wednesday. It's kind of hard to keep track these days. 

Zack is making breakfast as he quietly informs Rian of the events of the night before. Alex is still asleep upstairs, but Rian and Zack are still trying to stay aware of their surroundings. They know Alex won't react well to the news. 

As the two lovers speak, Zack describes his concerns of Jack's health. He tells Rian of the dark circles under Jack's eyes and his dirty, matted hair. Zack also tells Rian of the possibility of Jack being followed, and what little he knows about the false military camp Jack has been trapped in. 

Rian does his best to calm Zack's nerves, but their conversation is cut short by a certain brown-haired someone in pajama pants entering the room. Alex looks exhausted as he makes his way to the fridge and pulls out a milk carton. He smells what's inside and then holds it far away from his face. "Milk's gone bad again," he mumbles tiredly. 

Rian sighs as he watches Alex dump the now chunky substance down the sink before throwing the empty carton away. 

"Hey, Lex!" Zack greets cheerfully as he separates the food into four servings.   
Alex frowns as he looks over Zack's shoulder. 

"I think you miscounted those plates," Alex says as he grabs silverware to set the table with. 

Zack ignores Alex's comment and sets a plate down at Alex's usual seat at the table. "You should eat."  
Alex simply grumbles incoherently as he sits down at the table. He mutters a quick thank you to Zack before eating breakfast.   
Rian sits down across from Alex and starts playing with his food, catching Zack's attention. "Rian, you're a grown man. Don't play with your food."

Zack sets an empty spot at the table before sitting down next to Rian. Alex looks between the two of them, obviously confused. 

"Okay," Alex says finally. "You guys are acting weird. What the hell's going on?" 

As the third wheel of the group, Alex has spent a lot of time studying his friends. Rian never plays with his food and Zack always just leaves breakfast to be self served. 

A tense silence settles over the room as Zack glances nervously at the full plate sat in front of the empty chair. Alex takes note of this and suddenly the weird accident seems like a horror story. 

"What's that for?" Alex asks, nodding toward the empty seat. 

Rian and Zack exchange an anxious look, having a whole conversation with just their eyes. 

"Well..." Rian says slowly, "it's actually for Jack."   
Zack cringes at the sound of Alex's fork falling onto his plate. 

"You're kidding," Alex practically growls as he stares at his food with distaste.   
"No," Zack sounds almost apologetic. "He showed up late last night while you and Ri were asleep. He's in pretty bad shape, Alex."  
"How bad?"  
"Alex-" Rian warns.   
"Bleeding our of a gaping wound bad?" Alex asks. "Or just mentally fucked up. Because, ya know what, I'm mentally fucked up!" Alex pushes his plate away and stands up from his seat. "I can't deal with this right now. Thanks for the food Zack, but I can't even look at him right now." 

Rian and Zack watch sadly as Alex storms out of the room.   
Rian shakes his head and grabs Zack's hand. Sometimes it really seems like he and Zack are raising two idiot children. Maybe they should loon up parenting tips, because they're not doing a good job. Zack smiles reassuringly at Rian and the depressing atmosphere lifts. 

At least until Jack walks in a few minutes later. 

He's still in the clothes he was wearing the night before and somehow he looks even more exhausted than before. 

Zack and Rian greet him with a smile, but Jack sees the half eaten plate of eggs in front of the empty chair that's been pushed away from the table. His glasses nearly slide off his nose when he lowers his head, walking to the plate Zack had set for him. The food is cold now, but Jack doesn't care, it's the first real thing he's eaten in god only knows how long. 

"Alex left some of your old clothes in your old room," Rian says, trying to break the depressing silence. "It's just the few things you left behind, but it's a change of clothes at least."  
Jack nods, though he's not really listening. 

Jack knew Alex wasn't going to want to see him when he got back, he was just kind of hoping he would be wrong. Now it seems silly that Jack could ever think he'd get Alex wrong. Jack knew Alex better than he knew himself.   
How could he possibly think Alex would be over Jack leaving? 

"Sorry your food got cold," Zack tries, "I didn't realize you were going to sleep in so late."   
"It's okay," Jack mumbles. "Thank you."   
Zack nods grabbing his now empty plate. He then stands up from the table and grabs Rian's empty plate, placing a kiss on Rian's cheek before making his way to the sink. 

Jack drags cold food across his plate as his eyes begin to well up with unshed tears. His glasses hide it, but not well enough. Rian's seen Alex try to hide blotchy skin with cheap makeup and choke back tears while taking way too many shots. A pair of emergency glasses are practically nothing compared to the extremes Alex would go to after Jack left for the fake military. 

Rian sees all. 

Jack wipes his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie and then laughs quietly to himself as he stabs his food with the fork. "You two are like a married couple," Jack barely whispers. 

Zack doesn't hear him as he washes the dishes, but to Rian it's the loudest sound in the room. 

The sound of heartbreak always is. 

Rian studies Jack for a while until his eyes catch sight of a silver chain around Jack's neck. Jack had never been much of a jewelry guy, so it caught Rian off guard. 

He follows the chain down to a circular charm.

Jack catches Rian staring, and shoves the necklace into his shirt, but too late. Rian knows what an engagement ring looks like. He even remembers the jewelry store Jack had purchased it from. Rian had been there to help pick it out. 

It was then engagement ring Jack was going to give Alex on the tour.

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	11. It’s Not A Phase Mom!!

It's Not A Phase Mom!!

Music blasts from the cheap speakers Alex stole a few weeks back as he cuts the old strings off his guitar. He hasn't yet bothered to speak to Jack since breakfast that morning which was nearly five hours ago. Instead, Alex spent his time blocking Jack on social media because he was just that petty. 

By the time the strings are off the shiny white Telecaster, there's a knock on the door.

"Nobody's home!" Alex shouts over the music before turning up the volume. He dances around the room to his backpack where there's a set of brand new 10-46's 

"Alex, please open up?" Comes the sound of Jack's voice from the other side of the door. 

Alex simply doesn't respond, choosing to sing the lyrics of Dysentery Gary at the top of his lungs rather than deal with feelings. 

"Jesus Christ, Alex!" Jack complains. "You're a grown man, not a teenager! I just came here to talk!"   
"Yeah well I came her to not listen!" Alex shouts before continuing on with his singing. He knows Jack loves listening to him sing, even if it was just half-assed humming while Alex made dinner. Now Alex is just trying to piss him off. 

"You're being immature!" Jack shouts.   
"You know what's immature," Alex mocks the way Jack said that last word as he turns off the radio and then swings the door open. Jack, who had been leaning on said door, stumbles forward. "Ignoring a text that was sent in order to make peace," Alex states. "That's immature." 

When Alex finally get's a good look at Jack, he nearly gasps in surprise, stepping back when he sees the dark circles hidden behind Jack's glasses and the complete lack of care in his appearance. Alex had only seen Jack like this once, and it was during his denial period way back in high school. 

Jack was terrified of coming out to his parents and started denying he was ever gay. He almost died that year. 

Jack had almost always worn contacts, and the fact that Jack is wearing his glasses causes Alex's stomach to drop into his shoes. Alex had only seen the black frames late at night or on a lazy Sunday. It used to be something that turned him on, now Alex is just sad. 

The fogged up lenses cover Jack's face almost as well as the ratty beard that Alex was ready to shave off right now with the knife in his pocket, but he doesn't. He can't. He won't. 

Jack's tired voice pulls Alex out of his worried thought process. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asks, causing Alex to scoff.   
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex crosses his arms and studies the man in front of him, still slightly taller, but less so due to Jack's slouching. Alex wants to say something about that, but he holds it back. "I texted you," Alex almost snarls, "a few weeks ago." 

Jack frowns, his expression blank as he thinks about Alex's statement. "I must have missed it," he mutters hollowly, like he's leaving something out. 

Alex stares at Jack for a long time; at the scratches on the foggy lenses of his glasses and the extra pair Alex still has in his backpack. It would be so easy to hand them to Jack right now, but he can't bring himself to do it. He's too angry. He's not even sure why anymore. 

He crosses his arms, choosing to pick another fight than to make amends. "You're lying," he says. He can always tell when Jack's lying, at least when Jack's lying to Alex. He gets all emotionless and empty, like the guilt's eating him alive. 

"Alex-"  
"You know what Jack, fuck you. I tried to make amends already, and that went ignored. I wanted to talk to you Jack, I wanted to fix this, because I still fucking loved you. Now you're calling me immature because I don't want to talk, but you're lying through your teeth right now-"   
"Alex I'm not-"   
"Just fuck off-"  
"WOULD YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME?" 

Jack hadn't meant to shout, but it's too late now. Alex gapes at him, shocked and still steaming. At least Jack has his attention now. 

"Look," Jack says, lowering his voice with a sigh, "I lost my phone while I was at the camp. I probably really did miss your text and I'm really sorry. Maybe I should've given you more time to cool off, but I love you and I'm terrified that the linger I wait, the worse this will get."   
"It's already bad, Jack," Alex murmurs.   
"I know," Jack agrees, "and it's my fault. Just give me another chance, okay? I really am sorry." 

Alex stares at the floor for a moment as he leans against the door frame, considering Jack's words. His eyes seem to be at something much further into the distance than Jack's ratty old converse, but it also seems like Alex isn't really looking at anything at all. 

"Okay," he says finally. He holds out his hand for Jack to shake. "Truce?"   
"Absolutely," Jack says, taking Alex's hand without much hesitation. "Truce."

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	12. Unplanned Argument With Extra Salt

Unplanned Argument With Extra Salt

The so called "truce" doesn't go exactly to planned. 

Alex's patience is already running thin, and the sexual tension between him and Jack is not helping. 

Even the most minor inconveniences seem like a reason to start a war. Like the dishes left in the sink that lead to a three day meal strike and Rian going full Mom Mode on everyone. 

Then of course there was the Home Alone incident where Jack found out Alex set the DVD on fire. This only ended in Alex having to steal the movie from a nearby Target and Jack spending the day in his room. 

Then of course there was The Broccoli Incident and The Couch Drama, but they don't hit a breaking point until a week after the initial truce. 

Alex is trying to teach Jack the guitar parts of a song titled Thanks To You during their weekly band practice. Sadly, Jack can't seem to get it right because he's too focused on the lyrics, "I'll spend my whole lifetime with your lifeline wrapped around my throat." 

Alex snaps after the twelfth mistake. "Jesus fuck, Jack, can't you do anything right?" Everyone's frustrates and tired, but Alex's sanity has been hanging by a thread since day one of the apocalypse.   
Jack sets the guitar down, trying to stay calm. He pushes his glasses up with his index finger and then looks up at Alex. "Look, I'm trying, okay? I'm just thinking too much and I've been through a lot and-"   
"Been through what?" Alex asks through gritted teeth. He nearly jumps out of his seat, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. "What have you been through? War? Did you go to war, Jack? Is that what happened?" Alex crosses his arm, glaring daggers into the taller man. "Because you haven't said a god. damned. thing about your little military adventures since you got back. 

"Alex!" Zack shouts, "Shut the hell up! Jack's just as much a part of this band as you are, and we're all tired beyond belief. Lay off." 

Zack and Rian being the only ones who have any real idea of what Jack's been through are more than a little annoyed with Alex's bullshit. 

Jack stands up with a sigh. "Look, Lex, I'm sorry, okay? I'll try harder?"   
"Whatever Jack," is all Alex says before leaving the room without another word, but Rian stops at the door. 

"You need to cut the shit," Rian says sternly. You're a fucking grownup. I get that you're pissed off and all, but you're not a fucking two year old. 

They look over to see Jack and Zack talking to each other on the other side of the room. Rian pulls Alex outside like a first grade teacher ready to scream at an innocent student in the hallway. 

When the door is closed behind them, Rian crosses his arms and glares at the taller man in front of him. "You need a break, man. How long's it been since you've seen Richard?" 

Alex can tell Rian is trying to stay calm, but Rian's words are laced with anger and impatience. 

"I'll go grab my guitar," Alex says, knowing full well that Rian is basically kicking him out for the day. "I'll be back later."   
"Just get some fresh air, okay?" This time, Alex can tell Rian's words are genuine.


	13. Bitchard The Third Wheel

Bitchard The Third Wheel

Trigger Warnings:   
\- excessive drinking   
\- mean words targeted at smol baby Richard   
\- sex (written by Sexy-Emo-Ostrich)

The setting sun paints the sky a deep crimson, much like the color of blood. The damned apocalypse ruined the beauty of sunsets for ever. No more purple and orange. 

Alex already raiding the alcohol stash and was currently going for the record of Most Drinks Without Alcohol Poisoning. He's also throwing rocks into the water, attempting to skip them, but it's not going well.   
All he's managed to do so far is drop a few large rocks off the docks and piss off a previously sleeping Richard. The octopus is now watching the drunk man warily as Alex stumbles around the beach, muttering to himself. 

"So stupid!" Alex yells as he tosses a small rock into the ocean. The waves are too big for skipping, but Alex doesn't notice or care. "Fucking dumb!" 

He stumbles away from the docks and onto the sand, tripping over a rock and barely managing to regain his balance before face planting on the beach. He kicks the rock he just tripped over, and then bounces around on what foot as it shoots a sharp pain up his leg. He licks the rock again, stupidly, and then hurls it into the ocean. 

Richard lets out a deep sigh as Alex chugs another beer. It's then that Alex throws the now empty can into the ocean, only for Richard to throw it back. Even mutant octopi don't want garbage in their homes. 

The octopus grumbles nonsense under his breath, but drunk Alex is pretty sure he heard the word "dickhole." Then Richard swims a bit further away, seconds before Alex hurls a rock at the place where Richard was originally swimming. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT, BITCHARD, I THINK YOU HAVE A DRINKING PROBLEM!" Alex shouts, watching the slightly blurry purple octopus roll it's giant yellow eyes. 

Alex grabs another rock from the ground is just about to throw it when-

"Alex?" 

The drunk man drops the rock and stumbles in surprise, tripping over a beer van and almost landing in the ocean. If not for Jack, Alex may have gone swimming in his skinny jeans, which is never a good idea. 

"I'm so sorry, Lex! I didn't mean to-" He stops talking, furrowing his eyebrows when he sees Alex's face. "Are you drunk?" He asks, knowing the answer already.   
"Jus' a little bit," Alex slurs. He pulls his arm out of Jack's grasp and walks over to an ice chest full of beer. "Wha's it matter t'you anyways? 'S not like we're together." 

Jack flinches at the last sentence. He had hoped... well, maybe that was a little too much to hope for after everything that's happened. 

"D'you want one?" Alex asks, holding out a can and tearing Jack away from his thoughts.   
Jack thinks for a moment, but takes the can with a quick thank you. He then drinks it as fast as he can and asks for another. 

Jack knows he just enabling Alex at this point, but that's a problem for another day. Jack needs this. Drinking's always been easier. Especially now. 

Alex watches blankly before moving to sit down in the sand, staring out at the stars in the now dark sky.   
Richard is peeking out from beneath the waves, wondering why Alex has stopped throwing rocks. When he sees a stranger, he rises from beneath the water, towering over the two men with a glowing yellow glare. 

The half drunk man with glasses and skunk hair looks up in terror, thinking his last moments will be spent broken up with the only man he's ever really loved. He drops the half empty beer can onto the floor, causing Alex to look over.   
"It's jus'- jus' Richard," Alex hiccups. He's unfazed by the monster glaring at Jack, which leads Jack to assume the monster is mostly harmless. He takes a seat next to Alex after grabbing another beer. 

Jack's getting drunk tonight if it's the last thing he does. Rian hasn't let him, do this could be his only chance. Like hell is he going to waste it. 

Richard sinks beneath the water when Alex waves him off, explaining that Jack's harmless.   
The familiar name causes Richard to glare harder, but still he leaves them alone. 

"The fuck was that?" Jack asks, his words slurring just a bit.   
"Richard," Alex says simply. "M' friend."  
"Richard," Jack echoes. "Okay then." 

Obviously a lot has changed since Jack left for that camp. He knew that as soon as he got back to see Zack with actual facial hair. He just kinda wished Alex had stayed the same. 

They're quiet for a while as they watch the waves crash against the sand by their feet. But the silence is quickly broken by Alex who can't hold back the question that's been burning in his mind since the moment Jack got in that car with Ronnie. 

"Why'd you leave?" 

For a second, Jack wonders if Alex has sobered up. But considering the number of cans and bottles littering the beach, that's obviously far from the case. 

"Jus' thought it was the right thing to do," Jack answers. "I was wrong." He notices his senses dulling as a peaceful feeling settles over him. He hasn't had alcohol since before he left. Maybe his tolerance isn't as great as it used to be. 

Alex leans his head on Jack's shoulder, still staring at the inky black ocean and how it meets the night sky at the horizon line. "I missed you," he murmurs. "I still do."  
"I'm sitting right here though."

The faraway look in Alex's eyes makes Jack think the alcohol isn't the only reason Alex is like this.

"Why'd you come back?" Alex barely whispers, breaking another tense silence.   
Jack shrugs. There's 101 reasons Jack came back from that camp, but only one really comes to mind. "I missed you," Jack says quietly. He's leaving out the rest for now. It's a story for a different time. 

They two of them drink and talk about just how meaningless life is. They mourn lost friends and family. Then they laugh at the thought of Tom DeLonge being right about the aliens, only to then cry about the fact of him being DeLonge gone.   
Then they laugh at the shitty pun. 

But when nothing is left to be said, they kiss. 

As skin meets skin, both drunk men are met with the comfort of the other's lips.   
All alcohol now long forgotten, the two crash together, built up sexual tension now freeing itself as Jack tugs lightly on Alex's soft brown hair. 

Their teeth crash together as they try to make up for over a month of lost time in a matter of minutes.   
Jack reaches for them hem of Alex's shirt. 

"Wait," Alex mutters, trying time pull away. Jack lets go of the shirt, but continues the kiss. He presses his lips against Alex's once more, eliciting a soft gasp from the older man. 

Alex pulls away again. "Jack, not-" he can't help but moan as Jack begins to suck and nibble on the skin at Alex's collarbone. His glasses rub against Alex's neck just a little as he does so, reminding Alex that this isn't another nightmare. 

"Jack we can't-"   
Jack simply gums in response, being the worlds greatest distraction as Alex tries to think of a place they can move this to. It's difficult with the alcohol and lust fogging his mind, especially with Jack nibbling at his ear. 

"J-Jack Stop I can't-" It's then that Alex spots an empty can and remembers the beach house. Alex pushes Jack off him, and then helps him to his feet. "Come on, I know a place we can go." 

Jack whimpers, but follows Alex's lead, stealing kisses whenever he can. His vision is blurry from the alcohol and smudges on his glasses, but Jack trusts Alex with his life. 

Alex pulls a key out of his pocket as they near a small beach house. They stumble up the stairs together, only for Jack to then push Alex roughly against the front door. 

Alex moans as Jack crashes their lips together once more, forcing their bodies closer as he does so. 

Meanwhile, Alex tries to unlock the door with only one hand, his other hand is somewhere up the back of Jack's shirt. 

The next part is written by Sexy-Emo-Ostrich 

When the door finally opens, both men stumble into the living room, rubbing their eyes as they try to adjust to the dim lighting. 

"Shit, it's dark in here." Jack groans, clumsily adjusting his glasses. This doesn't help, of course, so he nervously follows Alex's lead, tripping over an old shoe as he makes his way into the kitchen. 

"C'mon, the bedroom's this way!" Alex slurs, pulling Jack closer to him to ensure that neither of them trip over anything else. 

Jack hesitates for a moment before stepping into the bedroom, questioning whether or not he should continue. His thoughts, saturated by alcohol, sway him into following Alex. Once inside, he fumbles around the dark room, searching for anything he could use. He's getting even hornier by the minute, and the part of his brain that tells him to walk away is growing quieter. Now, he wants to make this night interesting.

Alex pulls his t-shirt over his head and quickly slips off his jeans, getting harder and harder as his mind pulls together images of what's about to happen. He's been wanting this for so long...

His thoughts are interrupted by Jack's voice. "Holy shit! C'mon you gotta see what's in here!"

Alex peers into the two nightstand drawers, astonished. There's a few sex toys, handcuffs, a whip, blindfolds, anything a pair of horny drunk men could ever hope for. 

"Fuck, I dunno where to start." Alex says, shocked. 

"I think I've got an idea..." Jack mumbles under his breath and begins to rummage through the drawer, grabbing a pair of handcuffs and some warming lube. He strips, throwing his clothes a little ways away from him. 

Alex leans over and kisses the bottom of Jack's neck, gently pulling off Jack's glasses and setting them on the nightstand. He walks over to the bed and climbs onto it, peeling the sheets away and flipping onto his back. He's rock hard and fighting the urge to play with his cock. 

Jack smirks, knowing exactly what thoughts are running through Alex's head. He sits beside Alex, looping the handcuffs around the middle of the headboard and roughly placing Alex's wrists inside. With shaky hands, he fastens them just a little too tightly. 

"Oh my god, just fuck me already!" Alex whines, impatient. 

"Well, it looks like you'll have to beg for it." Jack teases. He could almost get off just from Alex's desperation, and he knows Alex likes it deep down. 

"Please Jack, I need it so bad!" He pleads, shaking a little as he stammers out his words. 

"God, all that begging is music to my ears. I'll need more of it." Jack responds. 

"I need it, fuck I'm so horny I can't even think straight!" Alex begs, more desperate than ever. 

Jack's eyes widen, and he gasps, "Fuck I think that's one of the hottest things you've ever said." By now, all trace of doubt has left him, and he's ready to go. He can't resist it anymore, so he spreads some lube around his cock, feeling the pleasurable warmth surround it. He turns over, pressing his hands beside Alex's shoulders and climbing on top of him. 

Alex leans up to kiss Jack, sliding his tongue alongside Jack's and rolling their lips together. He lets out a low moan, pushing his tongue in a little further. 

Jack arches his hips and presses his cock into Alex, rolling his eyes back. Alex jerks in response, not expecting the added warmth from the lube. It quickly turns pleasurable, relaxing him and allowing Jack to push even deeper. 

"Mmm, you're warm!" Alex gasps as Jack pushes his dick further inside. He's missed this, even if he won't admit it yet. 

Jack sucks Alex's bottom lip as he sets a rhythm with his hips, sinking his cock even deeper and eliciting a loud moan from Alex. 

"Oh fuck, right there!" Alex pants, pressing his hands against the cuffs. Shivering, he bites his lip as Jack slides down and nibbles below his shoulder, leaving soft bite marks. 

Jack sucks on the skin around Alex's collarbone, leaving a patch of dark purple hickeys as he works his way around. He arches his hips, sliding his cock in at the perfect angle, savoring the hot pleasure that hits him like static. 

"Oh my god, fuck do that again!" Alex whines as his cock begins to pulse clear, sticky liquid. 

Jack inhales sharply, feeling Alex get tighter around him and pushing back against the pressure. He snaps his hips down, his cock sliding in and out of Alex faster than ever. 

"Fuck, Jack, I'm close!" Alex moans, desperate for a release. A fiery sensation begins to pool low in his body, spreading throughout his leaking cock. 

Jack quickens his pace even more, pushing himself closer and closer to the edge with every thrust. His cock slides against Alex's sensitive cluster of nerves, and it's all he can do not to cum when he hears Alex's dirty, high-pitched moans. 

White hot heat begins to take hold in Alex's body as Jack slips into him once more, pushing him over the edge. "Oh god, don't stop holy fuck Jack!" He moans, jerking and throwing his head back against the pillow as streams of cum pulse out of his throbbing cock. Explosions of pleasure fill him and he squirms against the handcuffs, bucking his hips and practically melting with ecstasy. 

Jack jolts, arching his hips as his pulsing cock empties a flood of cum into Alex. He shudders, letting waves of pleasure flow through him, leaning down and pressing his lips to Alex's, pulling him closer as they rub against each other. 

As the pleasure subsides, Jack reaches up and unlocks the handcuffs, setting them on the nightstand. He rolls over, laying beside Alex. 

Alex sighs with relief and brings his hands down, wrapping them around Jack and pulling him closer. 

"That was... fucking awesome." Alex mumbles against Jack's shoulder, still a little dazed. 

Jack just hums in response and plants a kiss on Alex's forehead. "G'night" he mumbles, already half asleep. 

"Goodnight Jack." Alex replies, and quickly falls asleep snuggled up to Jack.

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚  
And thanks again Sexy-Emo-Ostrich for that last part of the chapter!


	14. Epic Drum Beats And Some Sick Vocals

*Epic Drum Beats and Some Sick Vocals* 

He wakes up in a strangers bed with a splitting headache and an arm wrapped around him. This certainly isn't the first time, but this hasn't happened to him in years. Not since that one tour where he and Jack were broken up. 

His hangover is blatantly obvious as memories from the night before seem to escape him. He tries desperately to remember where he is and who he's with, but the glasses sitting on the nightstand next to a pair of handcuffs give away the mystery before Alex even has a chance to realize his lack of clothing. 

Jack snuggles up closer, and Alex feels his face heat up. This is bad. This is very bad. Alex isn't sure where he currently stands with Jack, but now they've slept together. This definitely isn't the first time, and hopefully it won't be the last, but this is bad timing.   
Sure, maybe the familiarity of the circumstances makes Alex feel a little safer, but the empty pit in his stomach won't let him forget the last few weeks. 

Darn you anxiety, making everything confusing as all shit. 

Alex looks over his shoulder, careful not to wake Jack as he plans his escape. But the pit in his stomach deepens as he sees the peaceful expression on Jack's sleeping face. Alex hasn't seen him this relaxed since before the apocalypse. 

Nevertheless, Alex can't help but think Rian was right when he said drinking was a bad idea. If Alex hadn't tried to drink himself to death last night, he probably wouldn't be here now. 

Not wanting to talk to Jack about this when the younger man wakes up, Alex carefully climbs out of bed, thanking whatever god may or may not be out there that Jack is a heavy sleeper. Alex cringes when he hears Jack groan and roll over, but then let's out a sigh of relief when Jack goes back to snoring. 

He gets dressed as quickly and quietly as he can, annoyed with the marks all over his body, but thankful they can be easily hidden. A little less so with the marks from the handcuffs that had been used, but at least it was starting to cool off so Alex had an excuse to be wearing long sleeves.   
Alex is pretty sure he's wearing the wrong pair of jeans, but it wouldn't be the first time, so he's not worried. He's also pretty sure he was wearing a flannel shirt the night before, but when he can't find that he just takes Jack's hoodie instead. 

He leaves the beach house as fast as he can, almost running back to the hotel as he prays to a god he doesn't even believe in that Rian won't be there waiting for him like a parent with a teenager who snuck out at 2 am.

Somehow he manages to do all of this while the devil on his shoulder calls him a coward. 

***** 

Jack wakes up with a deep hatred for the sun and the intro to A Party Song (The Walk Of Shame) pounding in his head.   
The space in the bed next to him is empty, leaving Jack cold and alone as the scent of Alex still lingers on the sheets. 

Jack can tell from the hangover that there's quite a few forgotten memories from the night before, but the one thing he does remember is Alex. Alex is the clearest memory in Jack's hazy mind, and yet the older man is nowhere to be found.   
The only proof Alex was ever here is the smell of his cologne, and the jeans lying on the floor next to Jack's own shirt and boxers. 

Thank fuck Jack and Alex or almost the same size or Jack would be totally screwed right now. 

Sadly, when he's mostly dressed, Jack can't find his hoodie.   
He doesn't have an emotional attachment to the damned thing, he's just not ready to explain the numbers permanently tattooed on his arm. 

He searches for ten minutes before he finally gives up and shoves his hands in his pockets as he makes his way out of the room. He's lucky enough to spot Alex's flannel lying next to the couch on his way out. He just hopes Rian won't ask too many questions when he gets back to the hotel.

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	15. The End Is Nigh

The End is Nigh

Lucky for Alex and Jack, Rian and Zack are both asleep when they get back to the hotel. 

It isn't til a three hour nap later that Alex realizes he still has Jack's hoodie. He trades it out for the extra flannel he brought and hangs the hoodie on the handle of Jack's door.   
Alex later finds his other flannel on his seat at the table. 

The two of them don't fight much anymore, but they hardly talk at all and that isn't much better. The tense environment they had created isn't gone, just changed a bit to fit the new circumstances. 

Jack remembers every word they exchanged that night. Every kiss. Every moan.   
And Alex won't look him in the eye. 

It doesn't help that Zack and Rian are obviously curious as to what happened that night they disappeared. When Zack asks, however, Alex turns bright red makes up some half-baked excuse about passing out on the beach. Then he shuffled away, leaving the answer to Jack who just shrugs and laughs nervously. 

It isn't til a few days later when Zack is out on a run and Jack is taking nap in his room that Rian finally asks Alex what really happened. 

Alex chokes on the water he was drinking when Rian asks the question. He turns a bit pink and avoids eye contact as Rian sits down across from him at the table.   
"W-what do you mean?" Alex laughs nervously. "I went to the beach. To see Richard."   
Rian looks unimpressed by the obvious lie. "Yeah," he responds harshly, "I gathered that. I meant what happened to you and Jack? We though you guys were kidnapped or something." 

Alex narrows his eyes. He hasn't missed the way everyone seems to ignore his questions about where Jack mysteriously disappeared to. He also hasn't missed the sudden worry the other three men have about some newfound danger Alex can't even recognize. They're obviously keeping something from him.   
"What do you mean, kidnapped?" Alex asks Rian, praying for an answer to the questions he's had since Jack's return.   
"You never answered my question."   
"Yeah well, everyone been ignoring mine since day one." 

Rian raises an eyebrow irritably and waits patiently for Alex to calm down.   
Alex sighs, defeated, and then looks around, just to make sure no one's in hearing range. 

He then lowers his voice before speaking. "I'm pretty sure I slept with Jack the other night." 

They're both silent for a moment; Alex waiting for a reaction and Rian waiting for an explanation. 

Finally Rian breaks the silence. "So?"   
"So, I slept with Jack!" Alex whispers harshly.   
"He's your boyfriend."   
"I think we're broken up." 

Rian stares at Alex incredulously.   
Alex sighs. "I was black out drunk when we, uh, slept together and I left the next morning before Jack woke up."   
"But you never black out." Rian sounds worried as he says this, his mom friend abilities kicking in at the last second.   
"Yeah, well, I did."

Alex won't look up at Rian as he twiddles his thumbs beneath the table. Rian takes that as a sign to change the subject. 

"Why are you acting all weird about it?" Rian asks after a few seconds of tense silence. He's pretty sure he understands, but he wants to ask anyway, just to be sure.   
"Because I slept with Jack!" Alex exclaims, flinching at the sound of his own voice and turning around to make sure there's still no one listening. 

"Fuck, Ri," Alex sighs, "I really fucked up this time."   
Rian shakes his head. "You've slept with Jack thousands of times, You've been together since high school, except for that one tour, and you've been living together for just as long. Didn't Jack take your virginity-"   
"Shut up, Rian!" Alex is turning a bit red now. 

"Explain to me how you fucked up then?" Rian asks impatiently. He sits back and crosses his arms, like a parent waiting for a poorly made up excuse.   
Alex just shrugs. "I left without saying anything. He was still asleep when I left."   
"Has he talked to you about it?" Alex shakes his head. "Well than he probably understands."   
"I dunno, Ri..." Alex half whispers. "This is all so fucked."   
"Maybe," Rian agrees, "but you and Jack have made it through shit like this before. You'll bounce back."  
Alex shakes his head again. "No Ri, not like this." Alex's voice wavers as he asks his next question. "What if it's really over this time?" He won't look up from his half eaten sandwich still sitting on the plate in front of him. 

"Do you want it to be over?" Rian asks after a moment of thinking.   
"No, but what if Jack does?"   
Rian smiles. "You didn't see Jack before he left. I bet you haven't even asked why he came back. Besides, he has a higher tolerance for alcohol than you do, so I'm pretty sure he knew what he was doing. I think you did too."   
"That was two weeks ago."   
"A week and a half," Rian corrects.   
"Still!" Alex sinks down miserably in his seat. "All we did since he got back is argue, and then..." his voice trails off for a second. Then he sighs. "God, I'm so stupid." Alex covers his face with his hands, frustrated. 

Rian reaches across the table to lay a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, it's awkward now, but maybe if you talk to him-"  
"I can't talk to him. It's too late now."  
"Is it?"  
"I can't just go into his room and start asking questions like, 'Hey Jack remember when we had sex? Well it meant something to me even though I was blackout drunk. Wanna get back together?' Shit doesn't work like that, Ri."  
"So go do something with him and let it come up on its own."   
Alex shakes his head. "I dunno Ri-"  
"We'll go to some bar as a group. It'll be fun." 

Alex thinks about it for a moment. He wants to say no. He really, really wants to say no. But he nods and can't change his mind before Rian is already on his way out of the kitchen to gather everyone up for a nighttime adventure.

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	16. Or Is It?

Or Is It?

Trigger warning:   
\- brief mention of rape  
\- trauma   
\- cute fluff

The blaring music from the nightclub can be heard from a block away. People of all races, genders, and ages are spilling out of a set of garage doors and onto the streets. The whole block is a party, and everyone's invited. 

Even zombies are having a flash mob to the song Thriller playing on a broken stereo. 

Alex is pretty sure he's tripping on something, but that might just be anxiety. He also can't think of the last time he's seen actual drugs. 

"Alright," Rian yells over the speakers, "Zack and I are gonna go get something to drink! Everything's free, so we'll see you back at the hotel later!" He reminds them both to use the buddy system before walking off with Zack. 

Alex and Jack are left alone to stand awkwardly in the street, not really sure what to say to each other. 

Jack clears his throat, a smirk spreading across his face. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asks.   
"Rian said everything's free," Alex answers with a roll of the eyes.   
Jack snorts, then shakes his head before looking at Alex with a hopeful expression. "Can't a guy offer to buy is ex boyfriend a free drink in the midst of the apocalypse?" 

They both flinch at the ex in front of boyfriend. Neither of them are quite sure where they actually stand with each other, but the words sound wrong coming from Jack's mouth. 

As if to combat the new term, Alex nudges Jack with his elbow. "Well then," he says in an accent, "by all means, my good sir, buy me as many free drinks you'd like."

Jack laughs and he pulls Alex buy the hand all the way to the bar. 

Alex's mission for the night is to get Jack drunk, and to stay as sober as he can. He wants information, and Jack can't keep his mouth shut when he's drunk off his ass. 

The only problem with this plan? 

Jack has his own plan which follows the same basic steps. He wants Alex drunk so they can talk about feelings. 

In their heads, their plans are flawless, it they end up getting too caught up in fun to notice the other not even taking a sip of their drink. 

After hours of heated make out sessions, dancing in the streets to blaring music, and not even a drop of alcohol, Jack and Alex are stumbling to the beach house from a few nights before. 

Just like the last time they were here, they head straight for the bedroom, stealing kisses when they can until Jack shoves Alex roughly against the bed. 

The soon find themselves with Jack pressed against the headboard with Alex grinding against him as their lips move in sync. 

It feels forced though as they both try to act drunk, but neither of them make any attempt to stop. At least not until Alex reaches for the zipper of Jack's hoodie. 

Jack grabs Alex's wrist and lightly pushes him away. "Lex, we shouldn't. You're drunk and-"   
"Wait, but I thought you were drunk," Alex interrupts, backing off immediately and then regretting his words as soon as he hears them. 

"I wasn't going to sleep with you!" Alex adds quickly. "I swear! I know that makes me sound like an ass, but-"  
"It's okay," Jack laughs quietly. "I know you wouldn't do that." 

"I should go," Alex mutters, crawling out of bed. But Jack grabs his arm before he can get too far.   
"Wait, don't!" Jack exclaims, much to Alex's surprise. "I mean... I mean we don't have to do anything, I just- I-I was kind of hoping we could just..." 

Alex smiles sympathetically before crawling over to sit next to Jack, both of them now leaning back against the headboard as they stare at the opposite wall in silence. 

A million thoughts race through Jack's head are once. What am I doing? What am I supposed to do? Why is Alex so tense? Why am I so tense? I should've planned this better, I-

Alex hesitates for a second before leaning his head against Jack's shoulder, causing Jack's racing mind to go right to static. 

It's like high school all over again. They don't know what to do, or if they're doing the right thing. They don't know what to say or think. But they can cut the sexual tension with a cheap pair of safety scissors. 

Jack takes a breath, relaxing for a second as he leans his own head against Alex's. 

And then the tense silence turns sad as memories from that first argument that started all this rush through their heads. It all seems so stupid now. Alex shouldn't have gotten so angry and Jack should've listened.   
They both should have listened. 

"Jack?" Alex whispers hesitantly, as if scared to break the fragile silence. Jack simply bums in response, lifting his head to see Alex better. "What happened?"   
"What do you mean?" Jack is confused by Alex's question, but who wouldn't be? There's a hundred things that happened. Where should he start? Is there even an end?   
"After you left," Alex explains. "At the camp. Rian and Zack said it was bad, but no one ever really told me what actually happened."

Jack is quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say next. He reaches for Alex's hand, and relaxes when Alex squeezes. "It's a lot," Jack says.   
"So start from the beginning." 

Jack sighs before spilling his traumas.   
He speaks of the beginning, and of how it all started, describing the quiet car ride to what was essentially a conversion camp. 

He tells Alex of how they confiscated his phone and tattooed numbers onto his arm.   
He shows the tattoo to Alex, then flinches when Alex's cold fingers brush over his skin. 

Jack then goes on to describe what really happened at the camp. The manipulation, the abuse... "Alex," he whimpers, "they- they r-ra- they-"   
Alex simply hushes him, understanding his incapability of saying it out loud. 

Jack cries for a moment until he regains some of his composure, then he continues. 

He tells his lover of how he found Vic Fuentes from Pierce The Veil and how they planned to escape. 

Then he sobs into Alex's shoulder. "If we had just been t-ten seconds faster!" He cries. "Just ten seconds!" 

Alex rubs his back as he sobs. The whole thing was obviously traumatic, and Alex feels bad for bringing it up. But Alex also knows that never talking about it won't help anything. 

Jack skips, then, to when he had already escaped. He tells Alex of the different cars he stole and complains about how no one fills up their gas tank in the apocalypse. Jack shakes as he recalls running away from crazies with guns and then grips Alex's hands tightly as Jack tells him the only reason he made it back was because of him. 

"Lex, if it wasn't for you.... I-I would've never made it back. I just- I kept telling myself that you were alive. I told myself that you were alive and- and I had to get back to you. I- Alex I wanted you to yell, to scream. I wanted an 'I told you so.' I wanted you to be so fucking mad! But-" Jack sighs, pulling Alex into a hug as he continues, "but then when I saw you, I- I didn't want to tell you. You'd already been through so much and... and I couldn't put all of this on you." Jack shakes his head, taking in Alex's scent, almost terrified that it'll be the last he ever smells it. "I should've said something. Alex, I- I'm so sorry I missed that text. I-" 

Jack stops suddenly when he hears Alex choke back a sob. Then he pulls away from the hug to see tears running down Alex's face. 

"Lex?" 

"I'm fine," Alex says quickly, trying to wipe away tears. "It's not about me. None of this is about me, Jack. I shouldn't be crying. I was such a dick to you!   
"Hey," Jack says, softly. "You didn't know."   
"That doesn't make it right!" Alex sobs. "I'm so, so sorry!" 

Jack smiles. "Hey, you know it would've been worse if I had told you."   
"Yeah, and that just makes me feel even worse!" This time it's Alex who pulls Jack into a hug. He holds him so tightly that it's hard for Jack to breathe, but Jack isn't complaining. He'd do the same if the tables were turned. 

Alex buries his face into the soft fabric Jack's hoodie, taking in the smell he's missed so much. "Please don't leave again," he mutters, his voice slightly muffled.   
"I won't," Jack says, his voice slightly wavering. "I promise." 

Alex sighs, pulling away from the hug. 

They stare at each other for a while, both of them glancing over the slight changes in the other's appearance. 

Alex looks pretty much the same, though his hair might be a bit longer and he's got a bit of stubble. That's not unusual for him though.   
Meanwhile Jack might be easily mistaken for a completely different person. His hair is a ratty mess, though that's not a huge change. He looks really tired, but that's mostly hidden by the glasses he's now basically forced to wear. They don't sell contact lenses in the apocalypse.   
Alex had always wished Jack would wear his glasses more, but now that seemed stupid. Now it was like he was sharing a part of something that had been just his for so long. 

Jack smiles at him and Alex realizes he's been staring for quite some time now. He's probably wearing his own stupid grin. 

"Can I kiss you?" Alex blurts, causing Jack to burst out laughing.   
"Way to ruin a moment," Jack says, still grinning. "But sure, if you want to."

Alex blushes as he leans forward. Jack meets him halfway. 

It's a soft and slow kiss that says "I miss you" and "I'm sorry" all at once. 

Jack's hands are clinging desperately to the back of Alex's shirt, like he's scared Alex might disappear if he lets go. 

Alex hums against Jack's lips, wanting to be closer, but they're already as close as they could possibly get.   
His hand trails over Jack's shoulder, up to Jack's jaw, and then down to his chest.   
He pulls away suddenly when he feels something that shouldn't be there. A necklace chain with a rounded charm hanging from it.

Alex furrows his eyebrows as he reaches for the chain around Jack's neck. Jack has never really been one for wearing jewelry, so it strikes Alex as weird that he'd start now. 

"What's this?" Alex asks, pulling lightly at the change.   
Jack grabs his wrist too quickly, surprising them both as he silently pleads for Alex to drop the subject. Now really isn't the right time. "Alex," he whispers shakily.  
"What is it?" Alex persists, his heart beating in his throat.  
"Alex, listen, I-"

Alex ignores Jack as he pulls the necklace until it untucks itself from Jack's shirt, revealing a ring where the charm should be. 

An engagement ring. 

"Jack," Alex gasps.   
"I was going to propose on the tour," Jack blurts, "but then everything went to shit while we were in the car and the apocalypse happened so I never got the chance! Then we were fighting and- and I went to that camp and then there was more fighting and now- and now we're here..." 

Alex studies the ring, barely even listening to Jack as his heart pounds in his chest. The faraway look in his eyes makes Jack even more nervous than he was before.

"You were going to propose..." Alex barely whispers to no one in particular, or maybe to himself.   
"I mean- I mean I'm still going to propose," Jack says slowly. "But- but I don't know if you want to wait or- or if- because if it's the apocalypse and your parents are- and my parents, and the dogs and- and- mphmm." 

Alex interrupts Jack's rambling with a kiss, throwing his arms around his lover as he does so. Then he pulls away, stars twinkling in his dark brown eyes. 

"Yes," he says, without any hesitation. "A thousand times yes."   
Jack blinks. "W-really?"   
Alex nods, smiling wide. 

Jack quickly pulls the necklace over his head, struggling to unclip the chain and get the ring.   
His shaking hands fail to catch the ring before it lands on the bed. Jack cursed as he picks it up off the mattress, then Alex holds his hand on towards him. 

Jack slides the ring onto Alex's finger and then Alex kisses him again quickly. Then he pulls away just as fast to admire the shiny diamond ring on his left ring finger. 

"I love you," Alex says. "I love you so much."   
"I love you too, Lex."

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	17. Oh Wait Now I’m Lost. How Many Chapters Are There?

Oh Wait Now I'm Lost. How Many Chapters Are There?

Trigger Warning  
\- Blood   
\- Guns   
\- Depression

It couldn't have been later than four in the morning when they heard the bomb go off. 

A loud boom shakes the whole house, waking them from their peaceful slumber. 

Alex pushes the covers away and tries to crawl out of bed, but Jack grabs his wrist before he can get too far.   
"I'm not losing you again," Jack says when Alex turns to face him. "Let me go with you."

Alex nods and, together, they walk to the window to find flames licking the dark red sky, starting from where the bar from the night before had been. 

"You don't think-"  
"No," Alex says quickly. "No Zack always turns in early and- and Rian wouldn't have stayed much longer after Zack left. There's no way. There's no way!" 

Alex begins to hyperventilate as he lifts a shaky hand to hold his hair out of his face.   
Jack places a hand on his shoulder. "You're right. It's four in the morning, Rian and Zack wouldn't be caught dead in a bar this late."

Alex nods, taking a deep breath as he tries to gulp down his fear. He picks up an empty beer bottle from off the ground and hits it against the wall, leaving a sharp, jagged weapon of sorts. He hands it to Jack. "Just in case," he whispers shakily.   
Alex is about to grab another bottle when someone pounds on the front door of the small beach house. 

"Open up!" Comes a gruff, booming voice from behind the front door. "This is the United States government. Mr. Jack Barakat is a wanted criminal. He must be returned to the US Military Camp at once." 

Alex gasps, and Jack quickly puts a hand over his mouth. Jack then places a finger to his lips and offers Alex a small smile in attempt to calm his nerves. It doesn't help. 

Jack barely has time to open the window before they hear someone break down the front door. There's shouting in the living room as Jack climbs out. Then he helps Alex down from the window and they take off running as fast as they can. 

They hear gunshots from behind them, but luckily aren't hit by anything. At least not until a bullet grazes Alex's arm as Jack pulls him behind some rocks. 

Alex is visibly shaking as he struggles to breathe. Jack rubs circles into his fiancé's back, hoping to calm him, but to no avail. It's cut short by a certain familiar asshole gripping Alex by the collar of his shirt and forcing him to his feet. 

"Ronnie let go of him!" Jack shouts, holding his makeshift glass weapon tightly in his hand.   
Ronnie snickers, holding Alex now in a headlock with a gun pressed against his skull. "Oh, so you've made amends with your little boyfriend then. How cute." 

"Ronnie I swear to god," Jack growls as Alex whimpers, tears pouring out of his eyes. 

Ronnie shrugs and let's Alex go. But then he punches him in the nose and pushes him off his feet. He kicks Alex in the stomach and smiles at the blood now staining the sand a deep scarlet. 

Ronnie steps back and out of the way when Jack charges toward him, but they both get distracted by a giant, purple monster with three glowing, yellow eyes glaring down at the scene. It's shining tentacle reaches to pull Alex off of the sand. 

"ALEX!" Jack cries, rushing toward the rising figure of his fiancé.   
"It's okay!" Alex replies. "I'm okay! It's just Richard! I'm fine!"   
"YOU NAMED THE THING?" Ronnie nearly screams. 

Jack uses this surprise to his advantage, punching Ronnie in the jaw and scraping him with the sharp glass ridges of the broken beer bottle. 

Ronnie stumbles back, blood dripping from his eye where the glass hit him. He growls as he charges towards Jack, landing a fist to his gut and causing Jack to drop the broken glass. 

The villain pushes Jack to the ground as Alex cries out in protest, squirming in Richard's grasp and begging the octopus to rescue Jack as well. 

A gun is aimed at his lovers head as Alex yells at Ronnie to stop. But Ronnie just laughs menacingly as a few men dressed as FBI agents grab Jack by the shoulders. 

"NO!" Alex cries, clawing at the tentacle holding him safely away from the danger happening on the beach. "JACK NO!" 

Ronnie simply watches the men pull Jack away, before turning to aim a gun at Alex.   
The weapon, however, is quickly knocked out of his hand by a tentacle that then moves quickly to Ronnie's throat.   
Ronnie begins to choke, but a few shots ring out and Richard pulls his arm away. 

Ronnie takes off running, stumbling over rocks as he tries to get away. 

"STOP YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Alex cries. "YOU BLOODY BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY BOYFRIEND!" 

His heart sinks into his shoes as he sees the shiny diamond ring on his finger. 

"GIVE ME BACK MY FIANCÉ!" He corrects himself as tears and blood stream down his face, staining his clothes. 

The danger is gone now, but at what cost?   
He's gone now. They've taken everything.


	18. Oh Fuck, Oh Shit, Oh No

Oh Fuck, Oh Shit, Oh No

Trigger warning:   
\- excessive crying   
\- sad   
\- blood 

A few minutes past before Alex really starts trying to fight his way out of Richard's grasp. "LET ME GO!" He screams to his giant purple friend. "FUCKING PUT ME DOWN YOU USELESS GRAPE!" 

Richard scoffs and then drops Alex onto the beach. The octopus monster crosses two of its arms and glares are Alex. 

The poor man doesn't care though. He's too busy bleeding and crying as sadness pools into his chest. All the physical pain leaves him as his broken heart consumes him. 

Alex forces himself to his feet. Screaming Jack's name. "JACK!" he cries, holding his aching stomach with one arm as he runs. His nose feels too big for his face, and the emotions pooling in his chest seemingly take the air out of his lungs. 

"JACK!" Alex calls out again, just seconds before tripping over one of many aluminum cans littered all over the beach. He collapses into the sand, crying Jack's name again before giving up and curling up in the sand, screaming with no real worries of who hears. 

He screams as he cries, laying in the sand in the fetal position. Alex just got him back.... and now.... and now he's lost everything all over again. 

Alex's body shakes as he screams out into the night, cursing any god who will listen. He screams apologies to a man who's not there to hear them, and whispers insults to himself for not being able to do more. 

And then he hears someone's voice in the distance. He hears someone running towards him, but he doesn't care. He feels numb as he lets out another blood curdling scream that turns quickly into a sob.   
And then his friend Zack is there by his side, wondering what injury could possibly have caused his friend so much pain. 

"RIAN! HE'S OVER HERE!" Zack yells as Alex simply mutters the word 'no' repeatedly.   
He then screams the word at the top of his lungs before returning to loud sobs. 

Zack runs his fingers through Alex's hair, which is now marred with blood, dirt, and tears. He doesn't ask what's wrong. He doesn't even bother telling Alex to calm down. Hell, Zack doesn't even say anything at all. He's just there.   
That's more than enough comfort than what Alex needs right now. 

"What happened?" Rian asks, worrying over his friend who barely looks human at the moment.   
"I dunno," Zack explains, his voice shaking. "He was like this when I got here, I- I think they took Jack." 

Alex cries out again, pulling at his hair as he tries to shrink out of existence. He can't do this again. He can't lose him again. 

Rian sighs as he looks over his heartbroken friend. He's never seen Alex like this. He's never seen anyone like this. It scares him.   
Rian studies him closely, mostly looking for any serious wounds. But all he fins are a few scrapes and bruises save for Alex's bloody nose and the bullet wound in his arm. 

There's obvious scrapes on Alex's hands from when he landed on rocks and sand. It's there that Rian notices something shiny on Alex's left ring finger. 

His mind flashes back to the morning Jack returned. The memory is blurry, but the most clear thing from the scene is the ring hanging from Jack's neck.   
The same ring now on Alex's finger. 

Oh no. 

Rian pulls Zack aside to tell him what he knows. "They made up," he blurts. "Jack proposed."   
Zack's eyes grow wide as he turns to gape at Alex, who's still lying in the fetal position a few yards away. He's no longer screaming, he just looks sad and exhausted. 

"He what?" Zack gasps. "They were back together for like three hours!"   
"They had sex a few days ago."  
"WHAT?" 

Rian looks at Alex for a long time. "D-do you think they killed him?" He barely manages to whisper.   
"I-I don't know," Zack stutters. "I mean- shit man, if Jack's gone..." he shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the thought.   
Rian knows what he's thinking. Even if he doesn't say it. 

If Jack's gone, we might lose Alex too.

Without another word, Rian walks over to Alex. "Where is he?" Rian asks sternly. 

Alex, who almost looked like he'd been sleeping a few seconds before, let's out a small cry as his face contorts in pain. "They- they took him," he chokes. 

Zack pulls Alex into a sitting position. "Took him where?" He asks.   
Alex hugs his arms tightly around himself, eyes still closed as he sways back and forth.   
"I don't know!" He cries. 

Rian sighs before pulling his friend into a tight hug. "I don't think they killed him," he says softly. "If they didn't do that here, they wouldn't have done it there." 

Alex cries into Rian's shoulder as Zack watches them sadly. Then he pulls them both into a hug. 

Richard, who has returned from wherever he swam off to, peeks out from beneath the waves. He moves toward the trio slowly, before then patting each of their heads with a giant purple tentacle.   
Alex jumps out of the group hug, suddenly crying again. 

"No!" He shouts at the monster. "No! He- They took him!   
"No!" he shouts at the monster. "No! He- They took him! You could have saved him! You- you could have- FUCK YOU!"

Zack grabs Alex from behind, pulling him away from the ocean as he screams at Richard.   
"Alex, it doesn't matter! We'll find him!" Rian shouts. He puts himself between Alex and Richard, just in case Alex somehow manages to break away from Zack's grasp.   
"He could be hurt!" Alex yells. "Or- or they're torturing him, or- or-" he sobs and stops struggling.   
Zack lets go and Alex falls to his knees, hugging himself tightly as tears stream down his face. "I can't lose him," he whispers. "Not again. Not again." 

Rian stares silently at Alex as Zack just looks at him, confused. Neither of them are sure what to do, but they both know there's no way they can wait any longer before going to find Jack. 

"I have a plan," Rian says. "Zack, do you still know that sound guy who lives a few miles north of here?"

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	19. The Beginning

The Beginning 

Zack called his sound guy friend, Kevin who brought his boyfriend Jeffery to help set up a makeshift mini stage on the back of a large, stolen, 18-wheeler truck. 

The plan is to play simple songs without words while Alex calls people out of their homes to help them gather an army to defeat the fake military that kidnapped Jack again.   
Richard is also going with them, mostly because he feels bad for letting the bad guys take Jack. 

In Richard's defense, Alex is his best friend and as far as he knew, Jack was still Alex's douchebag ex-boyfriend.   
It's all been explained now and all is resolved, but Richard still wants to make it up to Alex, so the giant purple octopus monster with three giant yellow eyes decides to follow them on their journey. 

While Kevin and Jeffery set up the mini stage, Alex, Rian, and Zack go search the rubble of the gay bar from the other night in hopes of finding some pride merch. 

Alex finds a rainbow flag that was only a little burnt at the edges and Rian finds a cool t-shirt that's just full rainbow and says "gay" on it. Zack grabs a baseball cap with the bi flag colors the front. He scrawled the words "fuck you" on the front of the hat in black sharpie.

They also find some face paint and painted each of their respective flags on their cheeks.   
They looked like they were about to go to a pride parade, not a murder scene.

Maybe that's what this should be instead. Technically, the first pride was a riot. 

Rian grabs some random spray paint he found and they walk back to the hotel parking lot where everything is being set up.   
Rian decides to spray paint the side of the giant truck trailer with the words "PRIDE STILL EXISTS IN THE APOCALYPSE" and the band's signature skull and crossbones. 

And then they're off. 

********** 

They drive through as many towns as they can, telling people to call their friends and tell them where they're going, all over a loud speaker so everyone can hear. It's early morning now, so most people are just waking up.

Despite the early morning sun, and complete lack of coffee, they give hope to those who've lost loved ones and promise freedom to those who survive. 

When they've got a big enough following, Alex gives one last speech. 

"How many of you have lost someone important to you to those motherfuckers over there pretending to be the government?"   
Millions of shouts are heard from the crowd as the angry gays begin to riot and protest.   
"Alright, alright," Alex continues, waiting for the people to calm down. "I lost my fiancé to them not once, but twice, and I'm currently in a position where I can make this speech and empower people to help me bring him and everyone else that fucked up fake government took from us!"  
More shouts ring out from the crowd and Rian drums along for a moment, trying to rile the crowd up. 

Alex waits for them to calm again before continuing once more. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Alex, that guy over there on bass is my friend Zack, and behind me is my friend Rian on drums," Alex pauses for a second to let the crowd cheer as Rian drums some more, "and this empty space to my left is where my fiancé, Jack, is supposed to be. And we're All Time Low, and we're head to start a riot!" 

The crowd roars with pure rage as lesbians in war paint and battle armor stand on top of their cars, raising swords to the sky. Drag queens, looking majestic as ever, still manage to prepare for battle in the most badass way.   
The LGBT youth look terrified of what is to come next, knowing their parents are gone and not knowing where to go or what to do. But they know they want to help, so they stand in the crowd raising their fists to the sky as the scream out against the bullshit they've faced their whole lives. 

Alex strums the beginning of something angry. His guitar screeches and screams as the truck moves forward, leading a pride parade of doom directly to the front doors of the false government who hurt so many people. 

It's the beginning of a war that should have never been started. They should've known not to pick fights with the people who have been waiting their whole lives to unleash the rage they've built up inside. 

Don't forget to vote and comment! 💚


	20. The End

The End

It's a long drive, but they make it. They're all more than ready to take down the establishment that's destroyed so many lives. 

No one ever expects the gays who support love and rainbows and happiness to be thirsty for bloodlust and revenge, but that's what's going to destroy places just like this one. 

In a poor attempt at a sneak attack, the boys stop playing music as they approach. The army stops screaming and even Richard attempts to stay completely silent. 

The seconds pass like hours as the silence envelopes the army.   
No one speaks when they arrive directly in front of a large prison-like building.   
No one moves a muscle until Alex speaks. 

"On my signal," he says. 

A few agonizingly long seconds pass before he says anything else.   
Then finally he sings the words that start it all. 

"LONG LIVE THE RECKLESS AND THE BRAVE-" 

The LGBT community of the east coast screams out as they storm the building in front of them. Everyone, young and old, is sporting something rainbow as they use everything from kitchenware to machine guns to take out enemy troops.   
Richard pulls off the roof of the building and the people inside scream. 

A few seconds later, the octopus is pulling Jack out of the wreckage and placing him on top of the make-shift stage. 

Jack blinks, confused by the scene in front of him. Alex is too busy singing the last chorus to explain what's happening, but he shoots him a reassuring smile as Kevin hands Jack a guitar and helps him set up before the next song begins. 

"HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS MY FIANCÉ, JACK! KICK SOME FUCKING HOMOPHOBIC ASS FOR US YOU BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!" 

Alex tells Jack they're playing the whole album front to back just before starting the next song. 

Backseat Serenade. 

He remembers when he wrote it, why he wrote it. He smiles as he sings the chorus. That was such a different time, but it wasn't even that long ago. 

The next song starts and Alex can't help but remember how much he had missed Jack when he wrote it. He notices Jack slip up a few times on the chorus and he's pretty sure Jack finally caught on to the meaning behind the lyrics. 

A few more songs and the gays are winning by a lot. 

Richard is a huge advantage, considering he's bulletproof and able to throw eight or more bad guys at once depending on how many he can grab without hurting any of the good guys. 

Richard then pulls someone out of the crowd and drops him roughly onto the stage.   
Alex stops singing. 

It's Ronnie. 

Jack looks like he's about to hit him, but Alex moves faster, pulling the guitar strap over his head and then swinging it at the man who ruined their lives. 

The guitar breaks where the body meets the neck as it collides with Ronnie's thick skull.   
Alex can just barely hear the satisfying crack of Ronnie's neck at the impact.   
"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN YOU FUCKING BITCH FUCKER!" Alex yells to the asshole now dead on the floor.   
"Fiancé," Jack corrects.   
"Even better." 

They head straight back into the chorus of the song they had been playing as if nothing even happened.   
Jack kicks Ronnie off the stage so none of them trip over him. 

As the album starts to come to a close, the number of homophobes in the crowd have dwindled down to just a few people running in terror.   
The few that manage to make it out of the worst of the mob are shot down by drag queens with bows and arrows. 

"HEY GIVE IT UP FOR MY BEST FRIEND ALEX!" Jack shouts into the mic when they finish playing So Long And Thanks For All The Booze. Everyone, who isn't already busy fighting, cheers. 

"I'm you're fiancé, Jack."  
"HEY EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, ALEX!" Jack corrects himself.   
"Nah Jack, everyone already knows I'm awesome," Alex laughs. "LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE GAYS!" Alex yells into the mic. 

Everyone cheers and yells and whistles. 

"THIS LAST SONG'S CALLED DEAR MARIA! KICK SOME ASS OUT THERE YOU FUCKING BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!"


	21. So Long and Thanks For All The Kudos (Ao3 edition)

Hey y’all! It took me literally nine months to write this 😂😂  
It’s my actual baby so like,,, please leave kudos or a comment 

I’m currently working on the sequel, which is rightfully titled It’s Longer Now. You can find it on wattpad, or probably here once I upload it :p 

While you wait for that to update, I’ll be sure to post some of my finished fics here as well! 

This ones my favorite so far, but a lot of people seem to like I’m Not a Savior, I’m a Vampire so that one’ll be up soon 😂

I’m thinking of also adding my text fic from my old account Sorry Dude, Wrong Number which got really popular for some reason. 

I mainly update my wattpad because it’s easier, so It’ll be easier to keep up to date with my fics from there, but I’ll try my best to post them here when I remember 

Thank you all so much again for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
